Abajo el Compañerismo
by Libelula19
Summary: Un vecino insoportable, un imprevisto con el que ninguno de los dos contaba. ¿Como se lo tomara esto Isabella Swan? Una editora que se ha mudado hace poco a Chicago...Mal sumary. Todos Humanos. Edward y Bella.
1. Chapter 1

No podía creerlo, de nuevo estaba mi estupido vecino de al lado follándose alguna zorra que había encontrado por la calle. ¿Cómo podía ser tan sumamente asqueroso el tío ese? Bueno asqueroso no era la palabra exacta para describirlo, por que… era todo un adonis con pene movible y lo que parecia es que lo movia la mar de bien.

Desde que me había mudado a este bloque de apartamentos en Chicago, las noches, bueno casi todas las noches, mañanas, tardes… se habían convertido para mí en un completo infierno. Todo gracias a mí querido vecino…

Me concentre de nuevo en mi ordenador a seguir editando el nuevo libro que me habian encargado en la editorial donde trabaja desde hace unos meses, al haber cesado los golpes y gritos provenientes del otro lado de la pared.

-Oh si Edward-escuche de nuevo un grito que hizo que mis nervios se crispasen de nuevo. Bufe bastante molesta por el incesante ruido...

Era el quinto que se escuchaba de la putilla esa. No podía mas, no podría concentrarme en el trabajo si seguía escuchando los gemidos descontrolados y golpes de la cama en la pared. Suspire cabreada. ¿Es que no podían ser silenciosos? Tampoco era tan complicado, yo solía ser bastante silenciosa. Aunque por un motivo totalmente distinto. No era muy aficionada al sexo, con todos los tíos con los que había estado, había disfrutado más bien poco en la cama.

El vecino parecia muy bueno en lo suyo, sino no se escucharian tan satifechas y llenas de gozo a todas y cada una de las chicas que pasaban por ahi. Solo de pesarlo me ponia nerviosa.

Algún día llamare a la policía y se le cortara el rollo al chulo putas este. Era un autentico golfo, pero en toda regla vamos. No había coincidido con el mucho por la escalera o por el ascensor, menos mal, por que las únicas veces había estado a punto de caer a su sonrisa toda bonita que tenía. No iba a mentir en una cosa tan obvia.

El chico podía ser todo lo golfo que quisiera pero lo tremendo que estaba no se lo quitaba nadie. Alto, de cuerpo atlético y bien marcado en las camisas y camisetas que llevaba. El tío sabía como sacarse partido, aunque iba un poco desaliñado para el gusto de algunas pero irresistible para otras. Como para mí. El pelo lo tenia desordenado, dándole un aspecto mas descuidado aun y todavía mas sexy. Tiene unos ojos de un perfecto verde esmeralda y unas facciones cuadradas y bien marcadas, que si te despistabas te sorprendías babeando con solo mirarlo.

Por eso mismo se follaba a toda cosa con patas. No me extrañaría nada que también lo hiciese con animales. Vale, lo último no, lo digo mas que nada por rencor. Se me nota a kilómetros…

-Dame duro, oh si-volvió a gritar la muchacha.

Deje el portátil violentamente a un lado en el sofá y me puse de pie como alma que lleva el diablo. Me acerque a la pared y comencé a golpearla fuerte para llamar su atención y que callasen, pero en lugar de ello escuche una risita tonta de parte de aquella zorra. Escuche al pegar mi oreja a la pared, como susurraban y reían dentro. Los golpes no se hicieron esperar, esta vez con mas fuerza y mas rápidos.

El aire se quedo atorado en mis pulmones al escuchar a la chica gemir descontroladamente. ¿Pero que le estaba haciendo este chico para que gimiese de esa forma? Mi boca se abrió lentamente y comencé a hiperventilar sintiéndome cada vez mas cachonda.

-¡Voy a llamar a la policía!-grite a todo pulmón para que el estupido me escuchase y para cortar el calenton que me estaba dando de escucharlos.

-¡Los estaremos esperando!-me respondió el riendo.

Pero… me sentía muy pero que muy furiosa. ¿Qué se creía este para reírse así de mí?

Busque algo fuerte y resistente para poder dar golpes en la pared y llamar su atención. Cogi una de las sillas que estaban alrededor de la mesa del salón y me acerque a la pared para comenzar con el espectáculo.

Quería estropearle el polvo y haría todo lo posible. No podía más, era superior a mis fuerzas. No trabajar un día y tener que escuchar los berridos de dos o tres guarras bueno, pero tener que estar escuchando cada día por lo menos dos o tres polvos no. Eso si que no. Hasta aquí habíamos llegado.

Comencé a dar golpes sin parar a la misma vez que ellos lo hacían. Ella comenzó a gemir mas fuerte, seguramente el querría seguir mi ritmo, pero no lo conseguiría.

Me eche un poco hacia atrás y con todas las fuerzas que tengo le di un buen golpe a la pared al mismo tiempo que el vecino daba otro.

No supe como, ni cuando, ni nada de nada, simplemente supe que un ruido ensordecedor y una neblina de lo que parecía humo apareció de la nada.

Mi boca se abrió por el asombro de ver lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Qué cojones? En mi pared había un gran agujero ¡Un puto gran agujero! Que comunicaba mi casa con la del follador. Y ahí estaban los dos, desnudos, el encima de ella con una cara tan sorprendida como la que tendría yo ahora mismo. ¿Cómo se había podido hacer este tremendo agujero en la pared? ¿No se supone que las paredes son duras y resistentes?

-¿Qué has hecho?-me dijo quitándose de encima de la muchacha y acercándose a la pared.

-No…no se… simplemente estaba…-solté sin saber muy bien que decir.

- Joder-dijo el asomando la cabeza por el hueco-Esto es mas grande de lo que pensaba. ¡Ey! bonita television-me sonrio torcidamente haciendome perder el hilo por un momento.

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?-espete enfadada una vez que sali de su embujo y empuje bruscamente su cabeza hacia el interior de su vivienda.

-Solo quería explorar. Desde que te mudaste he tenido deseos de conocer tu casa-dijo el insinuante. Lo mire con cara de asco.

-¿Edward que ha pasado?-dijo la muchacha enrollándose en la sabana. En ese momento me di cuenta de que mi vecino el follador estaba completamente desnudo hablando conmigo, como si fuera algo normal.

-Por dios tapate asqueroso-le dije medio gritando mirando hacia otro lado. Para evitar tentaciones.

-Asqueroso no, Edward. Me llamo Edward Masen y creo que debemos de hablar de lo que vamos a hacer con este pequeño problema-dijo señalando con una sonrisa el destrozo que habíamos ocasionado.

Suspire frustrada y me controle para no echarme a llorar en ese mismo momento. ¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer con un agujero en mi pared y encima comunicando con el apartamento de lo que parecía ser un putero de tres al cuarto?

**No he podido resistime Jojo**

**Esta no es la historia que os comente que tenia en mente y de la cual llevaba unos cuantos capitulos escritos, es otra, pero de esta tambien tengo capitulos adelantados, por lo que "Los viernes de Paramon" no quedara abandonada (lo prometo).  
**

**Espero que os guste, espero vuestra opinión.**

**Mil besitos de chocolate jiji.**


	2. Chapter 2

-Entonces… ¿Cuánto tiempo va a estar este estupido agujero en mi pared?-le volví a preguntar al técnico.

-No lo se señora-dijo el encogiéndome de hombros.

-¿Aproximadamente?-pregunte un poco desesperada. Quería arreglar este destrozo cuanto antes. No podía soportar más a ese estupido de Edward hablándome o diciendo cualquier tontería por ahí.

-Unos cinco o seis días. Es difícil saberlo, sobre todo por que no conozco muy bien el estado del edificio.

-Esta bien… cinco o seis días-repetí bajito a punto de llorar. No iba a poder aguantar. No cuando el estupido vecino se paseaba semidesnudo por su salón o follaba sin pudor alguno. Solamente esperaba de corazón que no hiciese esto último con el tremendo agujero en nuestros apartamentos. Seria muy pero que muy vergonzoso para mí.

-¿Dónde esta el segundo implicado en esto?-me dijo el mirándome atentamente.

-Ni idea-respondí un poco enfadada-El y yo no nos hablamos señor, no tengo la menor idea de donde puede estar.

-Si no se encuentra en casa, no puedo hablar sobre todo esto y los gastos-dijo el hombre recogiendo el material.

-¿Cómo?-le dije alterada-No por favor, no se marche. Usted entenderá que yo quiero que esto se arregle cuanto antes, no puedo vivir con eso en mi casa-señale al agujero.

-Lo siento, repito que si el otro implicado no esta presente no puedo hacer nada para ayudarla. Cuando el señor este en casa, póngase en contacto conmigo y dígame lo que han acordado-me dijo entregándome un pequeña tarjeta con su numero para poder localizarlo.

-¿Acordado?-pregunte casi gritando-No conoce al "segundo implicado", con el no se puede siquiera hablar, ¿Cómo pretende usted que yo acuerde algo con el?

-Señora…-me dijo pacientemente-Lo único que le puedo decir es que si tantas ganas tiene que de esto este arreglado hable con su vecino. Esto os concierne a los dos. Llámeme ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo-accedí de mala gana. No tenía ninguna gana de hablar con el vecino follador para nada, pero era mi única salida y el técnico me lo había dejado muy claro. Hablar = arreglo.

Una vez que se fue el hombre decidí que lo mejor era tapar aquel destrozo con cualquier cosa para sentirme más segura, poder caminar y hacer mis cosas en mi apartamento sin sentirme observada en todo momento.

No pude concentrarme en mi trabajo en toda la tarde, estaba nerviosa al ver aquel agujero en mi pared y sobre todo por que estuve pendiente de cada ruido, por lo pequeño que fuese, del piso contiguo al mío.

Me estaba quedando dormida, con el nuevo libro que estaba editando esparramado por mi pecho, cuando escuche la puerta de al lado cerrarse. Me incorpore de un salto, me alise un poco el pelo, que debía de estar desordenado por la pequeña siesta que me disponía a dar, y suspire armándome de valor para lo que se venia encima: "La conversación".

-¿Hola?-pregunte asomando mi cabeza por el hueco de la pared-¿Hay alguien ahí?-volví a preguntar.

-Si-dijo el quitándose la chaqueta con gracia. No lo quise mirar mucho para evitar tentaciones, sobre todo por que ayer pude verlo semidesnudo en todo su esplendor y por que no quise seguir mirando sino…-¿Pasa algo vecina? No sueles buscarme a estas horas de la noche.

-Solo te buscaba por que esta tarde ha venido el técnico-aclare enfadada por su chulería. ¿Quién se creía este tío para hablarme de esa forma? Que se follase a todo bicho viviente no quería decir que yo fuese una mas en la lista de putitas.

-¿Técnico?-pregunto-¿Para que si puede saberse?

-¿Cómo que para que?-pregunte entre sorprendida y enfadada-¿Puede ser por esto?-dije señalando el hueco que había en la pared y por el cual nos estábamos comunicando ahora mismo.

-Ah por eso-sonrió torcidamente mostrándome sus perfectos y blancos dientes-Creía que te gustaba.

-¿Gustarme?-grite-¿Se puede saber de donde has sacado eso? Ni loca me gustaría tener este hueco en mi pared y mucho menos comunicando con tu apartamento. ¿Estamos todos locos o que?

-Te informo que eres toda una privilegiada-rió-No todas pueden verme las veinticuatro horas del día. Mas de una quisiera no te lo niego…

-No soy una de ellas te lo aseguro-le dije-Volviendo al tema-le corte al ver que abría la boca para soltar un comentario jocoso o divertido-Me a dicho que tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo sobre algunas cosas antes de que empiece la obra.

-¿Ponernos de acuerdo sobre que?-me pregunto acercándose a mi.

-Pues no se…-dije sintiéndome un poco tonta. Sinceramente no sabia exactamente en que nos teníamos que poner de acuerdo el y yo, puesto que el hombre no me había especificado en que ámbitos tendríamos que hacerlo-Supongo que será en el horario en el que los obreros podrán venir a realizar su trabajo, el coste y ese tipo de cosas.

-El coste no es problema para mi-rodé los ojos. Este tío era más arrogante de lo que pensaba-Por el horario… no tengo un horario definido, tengo turnos de mañana, tarde y noche. Eso tendrás que decidirlo tú.

-¿Me tomas el pelo?-le pregunte comenzando a enfadarme. Encima que se tomaba esto como una broma, tendría que cargar yo con el marrón de los obreros.

-No, tengo esos horarios. No te estoy tomando el pelo.

-¿En que trabajas exactamente para tener ese tipo de horarios? ¿Eres el chulo de todas tus putas?-le solté mordaz. El se limito a soltar una gran carcajada.

-Mas quisiera, pero no. Soy medico y como tal tengo turnos en el hospital- ¿Medico? ¿Había dicho medico enserio? No, si al final resulta ser un buen partido el tío y todo.

-Ah-conteste sin saber muy bien que decir, sobre todo por la pena que sentía al haber soltado lo de las putas…-¿Tendré que cargar yo entonces con el peso de la obra verdad?

-No queda otro remedio-dijo intentando ver mi apartamento, le dificulte la vision y el me volvio a sonreir torcidamente.

-Conmigo esas sonrisitas insinuantes no te serviran de nada Masen, que te quede bien claro-dije mirandolo mal.

-¿Quien dice que quiero que caigas rendida a mis pies?-dijo socarron y mi sangre comenzo a hervir en mis entrañas. Este hombre me sacaba de mis casillas y lo peor de todo es que el lo sabia y se aprobechaba de ello-Por lo que pude ver anoche te gusta mucho digamos... el sexo ¿O si?-pregunto divertido haciendo que me sonrojase por su comentario.

-Si piensas que te voy a contestar a eso vas claro-dije mirando hacia otro lado enfadada. El rio.

-No, claro que no lo esperaba. Una cosa, me gustaria que me llamases Edward, por mi nombre y no Masen, suena tan mal...-hizo una graciosa mueca- Sobre todo ahora que compartimos vivienda.

-No compartimos nada... y prefiero llamarte Masen-conteste seria.

-Bueno, lo que desees. Ahora si no te importa voy a dormir, ha sido una jornada muy dura y necesito descansar.

-Oye-dije enfurruñada-Pero si no hemos aclarado nada y yo mañana tengo que llamar al técnico para que venga a arreglar este destrozo.

-¿Tanta prisa te corre?-pregunto divertido.

-Pues la verdad si, no quiero tener un hueco en la pared. No se como puedes estar tan tranquilo-dije cruzándome de brazos.

-Estoy tranquilo por que tampoco es para tanto. ¿Te a dicho cuantos días durara la obra?-me pregunto.

-No, dice que aproximadamente unos cinco o seis malditos días-conteste arrugando el ceño.

-Bueno, mientras tanto tendremos que conformarnos con la cortinilla del baño-dijo riendo. Oh no, se había dado cuenta y aquí venia uno de mis grandes sonrojos.

-No es una cortina de baño idiota-le dije sin mucha convicción.

-Claro que lo es-volvió a reír-Buenas noches chica baño-dijo y se perdió en el pasillo apagando las luces y dejándome mas cabreada y sonrojada que nunca.

Insoportable, era increíblemente insoportable.

**Segundo capitulo, espero que os guste.**

**Gracias por cada uno de los comentarios, alertas y favoritos ^^  
**

**Mil besitos :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Me desperté temprano, aunque mucho mas despejada de lo que lo llevaba haciendo estas últimas semanas. No cabe duda que mi sueño se veia interrumpido por todos los polvos que echaba el vecino y que tengo que escuchar a la fuerza. No me vendría mal comprarme un par de tapones, puede que así mi vida fuese un poco más feliz.

Me despere lentamente en mi cama para que mis músculos volviesen a la vida.

Con una sonrisa, puesto que hoy llamaría al técnico y por fin tendría una buena noticia sobre el hueco de la pared, o eso esperaba, me metí en la ducha tatareando una rítmica canción. Seque mi pelo lentamente y feliz me dirigí a la cocina para hacerme un desayuno monumental de esos que tanto me gustaban en mis días felices.

-Buenos días-dijo aquella voz que inundaba mis pesadillas.

-¿Qué…?-intente preguntar pero todo pensamiento coherente y feliz se borro de mi cabeza para dar paso a la ira completa. Ahí estaba el tío, en mi cocina, con mi delantal y utilizando mis cosas para prepararse un buen desayuno.

-Que mal educada eres por dios-dijo chascando la lengua y volviendo a su labor-Creía que tenía una vecina mas simpática pero ya veo que no…

-¿Qué coño haces aquí?-dije empuñando mis manos para evitar darle una buena ostia como llevaba deseando hace mucho tiempo. No era una chica violenta pero el sacaba lo peor de mi.

-Haciendo el desayuno-dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Vale que era obvio que estaba preparando el desayuno pero… ¿Por qué tenia que ser en mi cocina?

-Ya se que estas haciendo el desayuno-dije entre dientes-Me refiero a que haces haciéndote el desayuno en mi casa. ¿No tienes tú la tuya para eso?

-Por supuesto, pero he pensado que ya que estamos compartiendo casa, ¿Por qué no probar tu cocina? La mía me gusta mas, todo hay que decirlo, esta esta un poco anticuada-abrí la boca de asombro. Además de ser un follador sin remedio tenía más cara que espalda…

-¿Que quieres decir con compatir casa? Eso ni lo pienses Masen. No se como puedes ser tan sumamente idiota-dije pasando las manos por mi cara violentamente. Me tenia que controlar para no lanzarme a el y molerlo a golpes. En mi interior sabia que lo estaba haciendo para sacarme de mis casillas, pero si queria guerra la iba a tener.

-Suelen decírmelo a menudo, no has sido la primera-sonrió.

-¿Cómo has entrado?-le pregunte armandome de paciencia.

-Por el hueco-se encogió de hombros- He pensado que voy a comprar otra cosa para tapar eso mientras este ahí, no puedo recibir visitas con esa cortina de baño, no es estético.

-¿Estetico? ¿Me estas diciendo enserio que teniendo un gran agujero en la pared, en lo unico que en lo que puedes preocuparte es en que no es estitico lo que he colocado? No puedo contigo, lo digo enserio... Largate de mi casa ahora mismo-dije cogiéndolo del brazo e intentado arrastrarlo a la puerta.

-Déjame que termine el desayuno por lo menos-dijo haciendo fuerza para que no lo moviese. Lo consiguió y bufe molesta.

-Te pasare lo que sea que hayas preparado por el hueco. No te preocupes, no pienso comer nada que haya pasado por esas manos-conteste haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

-Tengo unas manos maestras, por eso soy el medico ¿Recuerdas?-dijo pasándolas por mi cara-En realidad estaba preparando el desayuno para que el disgusto que te vas a llevar no sea tan grande-sonrió-Encima que queria ser bueno-se llevo una mano al pecho fingiendo pena.

-¿Disgusto? ¿Qué disgusto?-le dije cruzándome de brazos.

-He hablado con el obrero que llevara esto-señalo el hueco-Y le e puesto al corriente de lo que hablamos ayer por la noche, ya sabes… El precio no es problema, horario de mañana y que venga cuanto antes.

-Si… ¿Y? ¿Dónde esta el disgusto?-sonreí- Es la noticia mas feliz que he tenido estos días.

-El disgusto es que las obras no empezaran hasta dentro de una semana, mientras tendremos que convivir con eso-se encogio de hombros.

-No, no puede ser...-reí-Me estas tomando el pelo Masen. Yo hable ayer con el hombre y me comunico que cuando tu y yo nos pusiéramos de acuerdo el vendría y arreglaría todo este desastre.

-Bueno, yo solo te comunico lo que el me a dicho...-dijo despreocupado caminando de nuevo hacia mi cocina.

-Ahora mismo te largas de mi casa, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no tengo ganas de estar escuchando mentiras-le dije volviéndolo a empujar hacia la puerta inutilmente.

-Es totalmente cierto, si no te lo crees llámalo tu y compruébalo-me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Eso haré que no te quepa la menor duda. Espero no volver a repetirte que te vayas. No me gusta la violencia, pero si tengo que usarla no dudes que lo haré-dije mirándolo envenenadamente.

-Esta bien, esta bien-dijo encogiéndose de hombros-Pero… ¿Antes puedo recoger mi desayuno?

-Haz lo que te de la gana-dije buscando en mi bolso la tarjeta que el técnico me había dado para ponerme en contacto con el.

Cuando el vecino pesado se marcho a su apartamento, no sin antes decirme algún que otro comentario para molestar, marque el numero y espere nerviosa a que me contestase.

Por poco me pongo a llorar cuando el obrero me confirmo todo lo que Masen me había contado sobre la obra. Suplique que viniera antes, pero me informo que tenia una lista con otras cosas pendientes y que tendría que esperar "mi turno"…

Cuando colgué el teléfono, me acosté en el sofá y supe que mi día "feliz" se había oscurecido por completo. Sobre todo por que mi vecino no dejaba de cantar y decir comentarios estupidos desde el otro lado del hueco… Menudos días de espera me quedaban.

Estuve toda la mañana con unas ganas de llorar enorme, por lo que por la tarde puse una de mis películas para llorar y me hice un gran cuenco de palomitas. Al mismo sentarme llamaron al timbre y de la mala gana fui hacia la puerta. Abrí sin preguntar quien era, ¿Para que? De todas formas no tenia ganas de nada y un ladrón al ver el estado en el que se encontraba mi casa, el gran hueco, se iría pitando.

-¡Bella!-dijo mi gran amiga Alice colgándose de mi cuello-Que ganas tenía de verte amiga. ¿Por qué no has llamado?

-Hola Alice-dije cerrando la puerta de la entrada y yendo hacia el sofá de nuevo. Lo que me faltaba ahora era mi hiperactiva amiga para animarme el día-He estado un poco ocupada estos dias, lo siento mucho. ¿Como esta Jasper? ¿Y Rosalie cuando sale de cuentas?

-Oh... muy bien-sonrio y corrio a sentarse a mi lado en el sofá- Mi hermano y cuñada genial. Rosalie sale de cuentas dentro de una semana y tenemos que aprovechar para salir algun día antes de que nazca el bebe.

Que bonito era el amor cuanto lo tenias, cuando no... era una autentica mierda. Mis dos mejores amigas, Rosalie Hale y Alice Cullen, lo tenían desde hace varios años y no había mujeres en este mundo tan felices como ellas. Por lo menos no que yo conociese.

-Lo que querais-le conteste- De todas formas siempre hago lo que vosotras decis, lo que diga no vale para nada ¿verdad?-le dije mirandola de reojo y ella rio.

-Sabes que si Bells, te tenemos dominada-rio y yo bufe- ¡¿Qué es eso? -Grito poniendose de pie y señalando la cortina de baño. Me miro sorprendida y fue cercándose lentamente como si fuese una bomba nuclear.

-No te acerques mucho, hay peligro te lo advierto-dije con la boca llena de palomitas-¿Quieres?-ella me miro mal y siguió con su inspección. El ser tan cotilla nos traería consecuencias… la aparición del follador- Enserio Alice, deja eso-le dije cuando comenzo a apartar la cortina hacia un lado.

-¿Me puedes explicar por que hay un hueco en tu pared?-dijo ella en estado de shock-¿Esta es la casa del follador?-me dijo ella susurrando y rodé los ojos.

-Si, la es y espero que no te vea haciendo eso por que si no tendremos que soportar sus idioteces durante un buen rato. Apártate de ahí y vamos a ver una película.

-No, quiero conocerlo-dijo ella divertida.

-No Alice no…-dije poniéndome de pie con la intención de quitarla, si era necesario, a empujones de ahí.

-¿Hola?-pregunto ella riendo y me pase las manos por la cara frustrada. Para alegrar mi grandioso día aquí estaba Alice Cullen, la metomentodo.

-Hola-dijo Edward sacando la cabeza por el hueco. Habia tardado mucho en aparecer sabes...-¿Quién eres tu?-le pregunto a Alice mirándola de arriba a bajo. Lo mire molesta, ¿Este se creía que todas se abrían de piernas a la primera mirada o que?

-Soy Alice, la mejor amiga de Bella. Me ha hablado mucho de ti-dijo ella y yo la mire con la boca abierta. Traidora.

-¿Ah si?-dijo el mirándome con su típica sonrisa de lado-Supongo que habra dicho maravillas de mi.

-No, a decir verdad me ha hablado cosas malísimas-le contesto ella resuelta y yo solté una carcajada.

-Ves-le dije-No todas somos iguales.

-Dame unos días y veremos quien ríe el último-me dijo y mi corazón comenzó a bombear en mi pecho por sus palabras. Tranquilízate Bella, me dije, que no note lo nerviosa y cachonda que te pone… lo único que me faltaba era eso, que el supiera que si me decía ven, puede que lo dejase todo.

-Tienes una casa bonita-le dijo Alice cambiando de tema. ¿Qué hacia ella con medio cuerpo dentro del apartamento de Masen? Rodé los ojos, Alice y su manía por la moda…

-Muchas gracias-dijo el sonriendo-Por fin una mujer simpática en esta vivienda.

-Soy simpática-espete- Pero con quien me da la gana-sonreí. Alice me miro y puso una de mis maquiavélicas sonrisas. Oh, oh, ¿Qué estaría tramando esta para mirarme así? No me gustaba nada, me estaba comenzando a asustar.

-Oye…

-Edward-dijo el estrechándole la mano-Edward Masen, para servirte.

-Tiene novio y seis años-dije contenta para joderle el coqueteo.

-Solo estaba siendo cortes con una mujer simpática- me dijo.

-Bueno Edward-corto Alice-¿Tienes algo que hacer esta noche?-pregunto. ¿Cómo? ¿Qué me había perdido? Alice no pensaría ponerle los cuernos a Jasper con el vecino follador… ¿O si? Esto si que no me lo esperaba de ella.

-¿Qué haces? ¿No te acuerdas de Jasper? Tu novio...-le dije entre dientes. Ella se limito a darme un pequeño codazo que no paso inadvertido por Edward.

-No, no tengo nada que hacer. ¿Por qué? ¿Alguna idea o plan para esta noche?-contesto.

-Si, esta noche vamos a salir, me preguntaba si te apetecía salir con nosotros a dar una vuelta-dijo ella sonriente.

Espera... espera... espera... Alice... mi mejor amiga Alice, la cual conocia desde hace muchos años y por la cual me mude a Chicago para estar todos juntos como en los viejos tiempos...¿Acababa de invitar a una de las personas que mas odiaba en este mundo a salir esta noche con mis amigos y conmigo? Esto tenia que ser una broma.

-¿Qué?-no pude evitar preguntarle a la loca de mi amiga-¿Te has vuelto loca? Este idiota de aquí-lo señale y el se cruzo de brazos divertido-Ni en sueños va a venir con nosotros a ninguna parte, ¿Me has oído? No ira, por encima de mi cadaver.

-¿Por qué?-dijo ella como una niña pequeña-Pero si a los chicos seguro que les cae muy bien.

-Me da igual como les pueda llegar a caer a los chicos, yo no quiero que vaya. Lo odio-dije-Te odio-lo mire envenenadamente.

-Bueno, pero aquí quien decide soy yo ¿no?-contesto el-Y acepto la invitación Alice. Me encantaría salir con vosotros esta noche, solo tienes que decirme hora y lugar.

-Pues yo no voy, ni siquiera se cuando se ha hablado de eso. Por que a mi no me habías dicho nada…

-Estaba a punto de decírtelo-me dijo ella y por su cara sabia que era completamente mentira. Esta me las pagaria, joder si me las pagaría- Por el lugar y eso no hay problema, mas tarde llamo a Bella y se lo comunico todo. Ella te lo comunicara por esto que teneis aqui-señalo el agujero y el rio.

-Me caes bien, no como la persona que tienes a tu lado con cara de perro-rio el.

-Masen...-le dije con voz contenida-Sera mejor que te calles, no tengo ganas ahora mismo de estar escuchando tus idioteces y si tengo cara de perro es por que te tengo delante y me das angustia-dije furiosa.

-Vamos Bella, no seas así con el-dijo Alice cogiendome del brazo y mirándome con un puchero que solo vi yo.

-Pero Alice...-proteste bajito para que solo ella me oyera.

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya, tengo que arreglarme y esas cosas. Bella-me miro-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, nada de converse y esas cosas. Esta noche quiero estar orgullosa de ti.

-Déjame en paz-le dije.

-Edward nos vemos esta noche, ha sido un placer conocerte al fin y saber que mi amiga Bella exageraba en todas las cosas que me decía sobre ti.

-Si tú supieras…-murmure.

-Lo mismo digo, aunque no había tenido el placer de que me hablasen de ti. Esta no es muy comunicativa que digamos-ella rió.

-No haces otra cosa que follar, no se como me voy a comunicar contigo idiota-le escupí.

-Bueno os dejo peleando. Ahora te llamo Bells. Adios-dijo cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno... parece que esta noche compartiremos mesa y pista de baile-dijo el sacando la cabeza por el hueco.

-Mete de nuevo tu asquerosa cabeza dentro de tu casa si no quieres quedarte sin ella. No bromeo-dije.

-Voy a ducharme, que no se te olvide avisarme..."Bells"-dijo y se marcho riendo.

No podia con el, era superior a mis fuerzas y saber que iba a tener que soportarlo esta noche ¡Joder! ¿Por que no tendria una amiga menos sociable?

**Continuará...**

**Bueno chicas, me gusta mucho la aceptación que está teniendo el fic :)**

**Ya estoy en casita, por lo que ya tengo ordenador y no está rotito! jaja**

**Espero que os guste y mil gracias por todo.**

**Mil besitos ^^  
**


	4. Chapter 4

-¿Por qué no has venido con él Bella?-me pregunto Alice una vez que estábamos en el estacionamiento del bar al que iríamos a cenar esta noche. Rosalie y Emmett no habían podido venir por el estado tan avanzado que tenía Rose de embarazo. Una autentica pena, puesto que tenía muchas ganas de ver a mi amiga y con el grandullón siempre lo pasaba la mar de bien.

-Simplemente me apetecía venir en taxi y sola ¿También tengo que compartir coche con el follador? No me ha dado la gana-me encogí de hombros sin mirarla a la cara.

-Dime que por lo menos le has avisado que estábamos aquí… ¿Bella?-dijo ella cruzándose de brazos al ver que no contestaba. Me apetecía ser un poco mala con Alice, al igual que ella lo había sido conmigo al invitar al follador esta noche. Una por otra...-Contéstame Isabella Swan, no me hagas utilizar la fuerza.

-Si, lo he avisado-rodé los ojos-No hace falta que te pongas así, le deje una nota por ahí.

-¿Por ahí? ¿Dónde es por ahí?-pregunto impaciente.

-Aparté la cortina y la tire dentro de su apartamento. Cogí el abrigo, el bolso y me fui corriendo-sonreí y Jasper rió.

-No me parece bien Bells, es nuestro invitado-se quejo como una niña pequeña.

-¿Quién es tu amigo? ¿El o yo?-le dije-A la que no le parece bien algo es a mí, que estés así por que le he dejado una pequeña nota a mi vecino, el cual me cae como el puto culo y encima tengo que venir con él como si fuésemos amigos del alma. Ni hablar…

-Parece que sigue enfadada cariño-rió Jasper a su lado-Déjala que ya se le pasara-bufe molesta y me gire hacia otro lado para hablar con Jacob, uno de los amigos de Jasper que venía con nosotros a menudo, puesto que se acercaba en ese momento a donde estábamos.

-Ey Jake, ¿Que tal te va todo?-pregunte para evitar la "charla-sermón" de Alice por no avisar como es debido a mi vecino.

-Hola Bella-dijo plantándome dos sonoros besos en las mejillas y me sonroje. Jacob era un hombre guapísimo. No era demasiado alto, moreno de piel y pelo castaño. Con unos ojos negros y una sonrisa preciosa que te dejaba KO al mirarlo-Muy bien ¿Y tú? Hace tanto tiempo que no te veía…

-Muy bien. Muy ocupada con el trabajo, supongo que eso es una buena noticia-sonreí.

-Por supuesto, tener trabajo y encima que te guste es una noticia genial-dijo y me quedé mirándolo detenidamente. Jake me gustaba, era un hombre bastante atractivo y muy simpático. Tenía un gran sentido del humor y siempre que decidía venirse con nosotros a cenar o salir por la noche, lo pasaba muy bien con él. Según las chicas, estaba colado por mí y si le daba un poquito de pie tendría sexo salvaje con él. Ese pensamiento no me desagradaba mucho la verdad, simplemente no era muy buena coqueteando con los hombres y no sabía como llevármelo al huerto...

-Bella-interrumpió Alice nuestra "conversación"- Ya esta aquí y quiero por favor que te comportes esta noche. Se que Edward no es de tu agrado, pero hazme caso, tengo buenas vibraciones con él...- mire un poco enfadada hacia donde había señalado con la cabeza y tenía razón, ahí estaba, bastante guapo a decir verdad, mi vecino el follador de mierda.

-¿Buenas vibraciones?-le pregunte incrédula viendo como estrechaba su mano con la de Jasper, que sonreía como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida. Eso hizo a mi sangre hervir-Intentaré hacerte caso, pero me saca de mis casillas, no puedo con él-le dije enfurruñada- Si se mete conmigo o intenta molestarme no esperes que sea buena con Masen.

-Hola Bells-dijo cuando llegó a mi lado con una de sus típicas sonrisas torcidas que me acelero el pulso hasta un punto que no conocía en mi. ¿Por que me ponía tan nerviosa este hombre? Seguramente porque me caía fatal y porque tenía ganas de matarlo continuamente.

-Hola-dije sin muchas ganas.

-Me he llevado una decepción al ver tu nota tirada en el suelo de mi salón-dijo haciéndose el ofendido-Esperaba poder venir juntos en mi volvo. No quería dejar a una dama sola en un taxi, pero veo que tú vas por libre.

-Que caballero-dije irónicamente.

-Por supuesto, eso siempre. Lo que pasa es que mi caballerosidad la muestro ante personas que se lo merecen y tienes que saber que tú ya has perdido todo el respeto para que lo sea contigo-sonrió.

-¿Crees que me importa?-reí-A mi me da igual si eres caballero o no...¿Sabes lo que me importa? Que arreglen de una vez el estúpido agujero que hay en mi pared.

-También es mi pared ¿Sabes? Por lo que deja de hacerte la interesante, yo tampoco quiero tener mi apartamento comunicando con una niñata estúpida y frígida-dijo enfrentándome y abrí la boca por la sorpresa que me habían causado sus palabras. ¿Niñata, estúpida y frígida? ¿Frígida yo, de donde sacaba eso? Bueno, puede que un poco si lo fuese pero no tenía derecho a decírmelo de esa forma... ¿Que le importaba a él si yo era frígida o no?

-Masen...-conteste con rabia.

-Bueno creo que será mejor que entremos, me muero de hambre-nos cortó Alice cogiendo a Jasper de la mano y dándome una mirada de advertencia antes de entrar por la puerta del bar. Resoplé molesta. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba a Alice con el estúpido de mi vecino? si no lo conocía a penas para invitarlo y sobre todo defenderlo como lo hacia... Todo me tiene que pasar a mí.

-No creas que te voy a hacer la noche fácil Masen-le dije antes de entrar al bar cuando este me abrió la puerta y él me respondió con una carcajada que me heló la sangre. Que insoportable por Dios...

Nos sentamos en una mesa que estaba al fondo del bar, la cual había reservado Alice con anterioridad esa tarde. Me toco sentarme entre Jacob y Masen, el cual estaba la mar de contento a mi lado, o eso parecía. Yo por otro lado, no estaba nada cómoda con el estúpido del vecino a mi lado, ¿No había más sitios para ponerse?

Los chicos nos comunicaron que faltaban Jessica y Mike por llegar. Que Dios nos pille confesados... Mike, mi pesadilla. Era el hombre mas pesado que había conocido en mi vida, no entendía una indirecta ni a la de tres. Y no porque se lo comunicase con tacto, ¡que va! hasta lo había mandado a la mierda en mas de una ocasión, pero a la mierda textual... Las chicas, solían reírse de mí por eso... como las odiaba algunas veces.

Sin darme cuenta, Alice me estaba arrastrando violentamente al cuarto de baño, con una pobre y estúpida excusa que me pareció escuchar... algo de mujeres.

-¿Qué haces Alice Cullen? Si tantas ganas tenías de ir al aseo podías haberlo dicho antes y te habría acompañado hace un rato-reí.

-No tengo necesidad de nada-dijo rodando los ojos-Te he traído aquí para que no le saques un ojo a Edward por el comentario que acaba de hacer en la entrada. Espero que no te lo tomes a mal, sabes que no...

-Alice-la corte- En primer lugar...¿Edward?-puse mala cara-¿Qué clase de confianzas son esas con una persona que has conocido hace unas horas? No me parece nada bien ese trato... y segundo, me importa una mierda lo que Masen-recalqué-me diga. Si el piensa que soy una frígida, me importa bien poco. Él no tiene nada que ver en mi vida y cuando ese asqueroso hueco que comunica nuestras casas esté tapado todo habrá acabado y podré volver a mi antigua vida... De todas formas no sabes si lo ha dicho con maldad o no, no lo conoces y me molesta mucho que intentes defender a alguien que prácticamente no conoces de nada y a mi que soy tu mejor amiga desde que tengo uso de razón, no me hagas caso y hagas lo que siempre, pasar de mi y hacer lo que te da la real gana.

-Bells, ahora mismo cariño no me entenderás, pero ya te e dicho antes que Edward, si Edward-repitió cuando hice una mueca- Me da buena sensación y con el paso del tiempo me darás la razón.

-No lo creo...

-Otra cosa, con respecto a lo de volver a tu vida anterior... creo que te has olvidado de los gemidos y golpes en las paredes. "Vecino follador" ¿Te has olvidado?-preguntó divertida.

-No, por supuesto que no me he olvidado. No sabes lo a gusto que he estado esta noche pudiendo dormir sin escuchar a las zorras y al asqueroso follar como conejos...-conteste mirándome al espejo-Ahora si no tienes que hacer nada, yo me muero de hambre. Vámonos.

-No, antes de que nos marchemos fuera y empiece el... espectáculo-rodé los ojos-Quería decirte que estas genial cariño. Muy buena elección, si querías ligar esta noche con alguien creo que lo conseguirás.

-¿Te gusta?-le pregunte apartándome un poco el abrigo negro. Me había decidido por un vestido color azul marino con un cinturón negro en la cintura, acompañado de unos altos y bonitos tacones negros. El vestido marcaba todas las curvas de mi cuerpo, haciendo que mi pequeño ego subiera un poquito.

-Estás para comerte, si fuera un tío te follaba ahora mismo-bromeó y solté una carcajada. Todavía riendo salimos del baño rumbo a mi tortura.

-¡Hola chicas!-dijo Jessica saludándonos con la mano desde la puerta cuando nos vio a Alice y a mi salir del baño. Siempre, pero siempre llegaba tarde y tenía que hacer su típica entrada monumental. Odia sus numeritos escénicos para llamar la atención de los hombres de todas partes. Todo el mundo sabía que era guapa, pero por favor... un poquito de modestia no vendría mal algún día-¿No han venido los chicos?

-Si, están ahí-señalamos la mesa donde conversaban animadamente los tres. Sobre todo Edward y Jasper, que parecían haber hecho muy buenas migas.

-¿Quién es ese bombonazo?-nos pregunto Jessica tocándose el pelo de forma... para que mentir, como una furcia en celo.

-Un asqueroso que esta noche ha sido invitado por Alice-dije sonriendo falsamente. Alice me dio un codazo riendo.

-Es el vecino de Bella, han tenido un pequeño problema con los apartamentos y bueno, lo he conocido esta tarde y me ha parecido bien invitarlo a cenar y salir con nosotros. ¿No te parece bien?

-¿Parecerme bien?-pregunto riendo Jess-Pues claro que me parece bien, más que bien...Si que lo tenías escondido zorra- me dijo y comenzó a acercarse a la mesa contoneando las caderas sensualmente. Rodé los ojos, otra que había caído en las garras de Masen. Que patético-Hola-dijo una vez que estaba en frente de ellos-Soy Jessica... ¿Tu eres?

-Edward, Edward Masen-contestó este poniéndose de pie y dándole un beso en la mano.

-Me sentare aquí-dijo ella intentando sentarse en mi sitio, a su lado. Iba a protestar cuando alguien se me adelantó.

-No, aquí va Bella-dijo Masen sonriéndome y abrí la boca de la sorpresa. Este quería hacerme sufrir, lo sabía por su sonrisa y eso me ponía los pelos de punta.

-Lo siento Bells, no sabía que este era tu sitio-contestó con ira contenida. Já, chúpate esa zorra, pensé en decirle pero me contuve para no parecer que quería sentarme al lado de Masen. Que en mi interior quería...

-Hoy estas muy guapa-me dijo Edward en el oído una vez que me senté en la silla de "mala gana". Aunque intenté disimularlo no pude evitarlo y me sonroje.

-Déjame en paz-le dije cuando comenzó a reír por mi rubor y me concentré en la conversación que había comenzado Alice.

Jessica nos informó que Mike no había podido venir a la cena, pero que más tarde se pasaría por Babylon. Me alegré muchísimo por esa noticia, ya tenía suficiente con Masen como para soportar encima al pesado de Mike dándome la tabarra. Después de eso estuve mucho más relajada toda la cena, pasaba por alto las miradas y los comentarios de Edward. De ese modo yo era feliz y también Alice.

Para mi sorpresa cenamos tranquilamente, sin comentarios sarcásticos ni las cosas extrañas que había estado esperando desde que habíamos acordado salir y que Masen se uniese a la fiesta.

Como era costumbre, una vez que cenamos nos fuimos a Babylon, el pub favorito de Alice, ya que todo era muy moderno, y la moda y Alice eran algo que no podían separarse. Edward estuvo muy contento con ir allí, dijo que ese también era el sitio por el que solía salir normalmente. Nunca lo había visto por ahí la verdad y una cara y cuerpo de una persona como él no se olvidaba fácilmente.

Alice me pidió una copa al mismo entrar, para no perder el tiempo y según ella me relajase un poquito, puesto que estaba todo el tiempo esperando que Edward... que diga Masen abriese la boca para cortarlo y dejarlo mal. Para que voy a mentir, es cierto, no se realmente lo que tiene ese hombre que me saca de mis casillas pero no podía remediarlo, me gustaba picarlo y hacerlo rabiar, como sabía que a él le gustaba hacer lo mismo conmigo...

-Bella vamos a bailar-dijo una efusiva Alice saltando delante de mí al ritmo de la canción que sonaba a toda pastilla.

-No me apetece mucho, dentro de un rato ¿vale?-le dije dando un gran sorbo a mi copa.

-No, por favor, ahora, quiero bailar ahora. Esta canción es una de mis preferidas. ¡Baila conmigo!-grito. Negué sonriendo.

-¿Por qué no se lo pides a Jasper? Estoy segura de que estará muy contento de hacerlo.

-Le gusta complacerme, lo sé-dijo-Pero prefiero bailar con mis amigas, más tarde haré otro tipo de baile con él... tu ya me entiendes-dijo subiendo una ceja insinuamente y solté una carcajada.

-Que marrana eres Alice Cullen...-reí. Ella me acompañó y siguió intentando sacarme a bailar, sin exito.

-¿Vamos a bailar?-dijo una animada Jessica con una copa en la mano-Me muero por mover el esqueleto en la pista...

-Por fin una con ganas de pasarlo bien-bromeó Alice y le saqué la lengua de forma infantil. Jess de lo que tenía ganas era de mover el esqueleto, si es cierto, pero no es la pista, sino en una cama...

-¿Ya te e dicho lo guapa que estás esta noche?-me dijo una voz conocida por detrás y el vello de la nuca se me erizó. Aún no entendía porque tenía que tener estas reacciones tan obvias cada vez que Masen me decía algo fuera de lo normal. Ósea, algo bonito.

-Si, me lo dijiste hace un rato durante la cena para incomodarme. Lo que tu no sabes es que me he propuesto pasar de todo comentario que me hagas durante unas horas. Ya sabes, para pasármelo bien-dije irónicamente. Soltó una carcajada.

-Puede que no te lo creas, pero me encanta hacerte rabiar. Te pones guapísima cuando te enfadas-comentó haciendome sonrojar de nuevo. Odiaba mis estupidos sonrojos.

-No hace falta que lo jures dos veces, lo creo, enserio que lo creo. No te pienses que no me he dado cuenta de lo que pretendes toda la noche-me defendí.

-¿Y que pretendo según tu?-pregunto apoyándose en la barra con gesto divertido.

-Sacarme de mis casillas, pero ya te digo que no te valdrá para nada. Me he propuesto al entrar al bar que nada de lo que hagas o digas esta noche me va a molestar. Pierdes el tiempo-dije altanera.

-Estás equivocada, lo único que he querido toda la noche es llamar tu atención y sobre todo llevarte a la cama. Me pones muy pero que muy cachondo Isabella-dijo cerca de mi cara y tuve que contener un gemido cuando pude oler su dulce aliento. Pasé mi lengua por mis labios llena de deseo.

Sin palabras observe como se alejaba de mi mirandome con aquella sonrisa torcida que me puso de nuevo el vello de punta. Lo vi alejarse de una forma demasiado sexy para su bien y adentrarse en la pista de baile. Se colocó detrás de Jessica y comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música.

-¿Bailas?-me preguntó Jacob y negué rabiosa por el espectaculo que estaba viendo. ¿Como podía decirme que quería llevarme a la cama, que era lo único que había querido toda la noche y en un segundo estar restregando la polla con el culo de la... de Jess? Que rabia me daba ser tan sumamente idiota con Edward... que diga Masen. Todo esto me pasaba por ingenua y sobre todo por creerme cada palabra venida de él. Algo que no tenía que haber hecho claro...

Estuve toda la noche apoyada en la barra hablando con Jacob, mientras los otros cuatro se restregaban en la pista sin verguenza alguna. Vale que Alice y Jasper son pareja y ya estoy acostumbrada a verlos en actitud cariñosa, pero...¿Y los otros dos que? No entendía nada, por lo que decidí que lo mejor era pasar olimpicamente del tema Masen y punto.

-¡Chicos!-dijo Alice acercandose de la mano de Jasper a nosotros-Nosotros nos marchamos ya, de todas formas Jessica y Edward han desaparecido hace un rato. No los vemos-se encogió de hombros.

-¿Han desaparecido?-pregunté intentando no sonar muy enfadada.

-Estaban restregandose mucho, era de esperar que de desaparecieran de un momento a otro la verdad-dijo Jasper divertido.

-Tienes razón tio, los estaba viendo desde aquí y no era normal-rió a mi lado Jake y apreté los dientes. Me pareció que Alice sonrió por mi gesto, pero disimulé rapidamente. ¿Por qué me molestaba tanto que esos dos se huviesen ido juntos a dios sabe donde? Seguramente a follar, las cosas como son. Tampoco son ingenua, ni idiota... ¡No quería molestarme por eso! Pero lo hacia, me molestaba y mucho pensar en esos dos... ya sabes que.

-Bueno, nos iremos todos entonces-dije cogiendo mi bolso y colocandome el abrigo-Esperad que por lo menos llame a un taxi.

-No hace falta, nosotros te llevamos cariño-dijo Alice cogiendome del brazo.

-Que va-saltó Jacob-Vosotros iros a vuestro apartamento que ya la acerco yo-me sonrió y disimuladamente Alice me guiñó un ojo, algo que me hizo sonrojar-De todas formas me pilla de camino, no es molesta. Que se lo que dirias-rió mirandome.

-Pensaba decirlo si-sonreí timidamente. Me daba mucha verguenza ir con Jake solos en su coche.

Casi sin hablar, fuimos al coche de Jacob y el amablemente me abrió la puerta del copiloto para que pasase. Nunca habían hecho eso y me sentí como una autentica reina. Este hombre además de ser tremendamente guapo era cabalelro, no como el que yo se me... ¡Basta de pensar en Masen cuando tienes a un monumento de hombre a tu lado! Esta noche seria la mia, por lo menos me armaria de valor y le preguntaría si quería subir a casa o no... Bueno, por lo menos lo intentaría.

Hablamos mas bien poquito, ya que estaba muerta de vergüenza y estaba muy nerviosa pensando en la forma en la que le pediría a Jake que subiera a casa. Intentaba con todas mis fuerzas alejar los pensamientos sobre Masen y Jess follando como locos en el apartamento de la última, por lo menos esperaba que fuese así, porque sino, tendría que aguantar los gemidos y ruidos toda la noche. Masen no es que fuera muy discreto que digamos...

-Ya hemos llegado-dijo Jacob una vez que aparcó enfrente de mi puerta.

-Si...

-Bueno...-dijo el mirandome sonriendo.

-Jacob-le dije abriendo la puerta- Me preguntaba si... te apetecía subir un rato y tomarte la última copa conmigo-dije armándome de valor.

-Oh-dijo- No puedo Bella, mañana tengo que ir muy temprano a recoger a mis padres al aeropuerto...

-No pasa nada-lo corté muerta de verguenza. ¿En que momento se me había ocurrido invitarlo a subir? Madre mía ahora habia quedado como una... no se ni que decir. Se notaba que me estaba rechazando con estilo, la excusa de los padres-No me tienes porque dar explicaciones si no puedes o simplemente no quieres pues... no importa.

-No, que si que quiero-se apresuró a decir- Pero si quieres otro día quedamos y yo te invito a una o todas las copas que te quieras tomas-sonrió-Llevo esperando este momento mucho tiempo y tienes que decirlo ahora que mañana madrugo.

-No sabía que...-dije y me calló con un casto beso en los labios que me dejó paralizada. Jacob-me-estaba-besando. No podía creerlo, esto no se lo iban a creer las chicas mañana cuando se lo contase.

-Otro día nos veremos, te lo prometo-me dijo antes de bajarme del coche con una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

Abrí la puerta de mi apartamento medio en las nubes, ya no me acordaba de mi vecino, de Jess, ni del agujero que había en la pared, solo me acordaba del medio beso que me había dado Jacob en el coche. Tampoco había sido el mejor beso de mi vida, pero algo era algo. Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo tener algo con él y bueno, aunque esta noche no haya salido como yo esperaba, habíamos dado un paso.

-Oh si-escuché una voz femenina que provenía desde el otro lado de la pared, algo que me hizo pararme en seco y mirar detenidamente la cortina que colgaba de mi pared.

No podía ser, enserio, esto no podía ser real. Me sentía como hace dos días, con lo bien que había estado la noche pasada sin ruidos, gemidos ni nada de nada. Encima la voz la conocía y esto no podía estar pasándome a mí... Me acerqué a la pared y retiré un poco la cortina sin mirar en el interior, no quería ver algo que más tarde me causaría pesadillas.

-Por favor, parad. Esta noche no estoy de humor para esto-dije con la voz contenida por la ira.

-¿Bella?-preguntó mi "amiga" Jessica-¿Nos has oido? ¿Esto que es?-preguntó.

-Hemos tenido un problema-dijo Masen-¿Por qué no nos miras a la cara?-me preguntó.

-No quiero veros-dije-Solo quería deciros que por favor seáis mas discretos. No tengo ganas de oíros-dicho esto me di la vuelta y me tiré en la cama sin quitarme siquiera la ropa. Todo el ánimo que tenía por Jake ya se había esfumado. Masen siempre me tenía que joderme.

**¡Hola! **

**Ya estoy de nuevo por aquí. Ya felicite el año en mi otro fic "Los viernes de Paramon" pero lo hago de nuevo por aquí a las lectoras que están aquí y en el otro no.**

**Espero que os guste y bueno poco a poco ya se van a ir acercando poquito a poco aunque ahora mismo no se note.**

**Mil besitos :)**


	5. Chapter 5

-No puedo creerlo-dijo Alice dándole un sorbo a su café.

-Yo tampoco podía creerlo cuando llegué a casa y la escuché gemir-contesté cabreada-No sabes la rabia que sentí. Sabía que Jessica es un poco suelta pero no tanto. ¿Cómo ha podido acostarse con Edward... que diga Masen en mis narices? De todos los hombres que hay en esta ciudad, ¿Tenía que ser con él?

-¿Qué más te da que sea con Edward? ¿No dices que lo odias?-preguntó Alice curiosa. Oh, había metido la pata. Claro que lo odiaba, pero no era por eso solo por lo que estaba tan enfadada con Jess.

-Pues por eso mismo me enfado-mentí-Me enfado porque ha tenido que elegir al hombre que más odio en el mundo. Las amigas no hacen eso, no se alían con el enemigo sino que se ayudan entre ellas. Ella no ha sido muy buena amiga que digamos-finalicé.

-De todas formas, creo que ahora mismo no es el momento de pensar en eso-la miré sin entender lo que me quería decir-Deberías de estar pensando en Jacob por ejemplo. En el beso que os disteis en el coche cuando te dejó en casa y que te dijo que llevaba tiempo esperando que lo invitases a casa. Ya verás cuando se lo contemos a Rosalie-dijo ella eufórica.

Oh dios mío, Jacob, no me acordaba del beso que me había dado en la puerta de mi casa ayer por la noche. Había sido tan… soso. En el momento en el que me lo dio, había estado bien, pero ahora que lo pensaba con la cabeza fría… había sido el beso más soso que me habían dado en toda mi vida. ¿Y lo de los padres? Eso sí que no podía ser real. A ver, me creía cien por cien la versión de Jacob, no tenía porque mentirme si quería besarme...¿También querría follarme no? Pues parece ser que no, ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan complicado echar un simple polvo de mierda? ¡Joder!

Con lo fácil que era para Masen follarse a toda cosa viviente que pasase por su campo de visión. A mí me tenían que salir las cosas por el tiro de la culata… A lo mejor tenía cara de frígida y por eso Jacob no había intentado meterme mano siquiera. Cuando lo que más deseaba era que me cogiese en peso, me subiera a casa y me follase encima de la mesa de la cocina, contra pared, en el suelo, en la ducha... Bueno, más bien todas estas fantasías las había tenido con mi vecino el follador esta noche. ¿Por qué? Pues no tengo ni la menor idea. Puede que sea porque el subnormal tiene en la cara tatuado: "Te doy los mejores orgasmos del mundo" y "Te voy a follar como nunca lo han hecho en tu puta vida". Eso me ponía más cachonda de lo que iba a reconocer a nadie en toda mi vida. Mucho menos a Alice.

-Por cierto-comentó Alice sacándome de mis follapensamientosMasen-¿Dónde está Edward?-dijo señalando el hueco de la pared.

-Estará trabajando no tengo idea de donde está-dije-No creerás que le pido cuentas de a donde va cuando sale o pregunto que ha estado haciendo el rato que ha estado fuera. Son cosas que no me interesan Alice.

-¿Trabajando un domingo?-pregunto Alice-Eso no puede ser…

-Es médico-comenté bebiéndome mi café-Supongo que tendrá que hacer turnos en el hospital y esas cosas. Por lo menos eso me dijo el día que hablamos sobre qué haríamos con esa cosa que hay en mi pared.

-¿Médico?-preguntó ella con los ojos abiertos como platos-¿Médico de médico que cura a las personas y que cobran una pasta?

-Si, Alice. ¿Es que se puede ser médico de otra cosa?-dije bromeando.

-¿Por qué no me habías informado de ello?-preguntó.

-¿Informado sobre que es médico?-asintió molesta-Pues nose... a ver, puede ser que no te lo haya dicho porque es algo tan sumamente estúpido que no merece la pena ni nombrarlo. ¿Para que quieres tu saber que Edward... que diga Masen, es médico? ¿Te cambia la vida algo por saberlo?-pregunté.

-Si, me cambia la vida en que tengo que idear un plan para que acabes con él-dijo resulta y la miré como si tuviera tres cabezas. ¿Qué se había echado esta en el café esta mañana?-Te tengo que liar con Masen... que diga Edward. Me estas pegando tus idioteces-dijo y reí por su equivocación. Bien, al final terminaría odiándolo tanto como yo. Esperaba, por mi bien y por el de Jasper, que no desease meterse en su cama tanto como lo hacía yo.

-Alice realmente no sé, ni quiero saberlo, de donde has sacado la absurda idea de que yo me voy a liar con Masen-reí de forma histérica-Me parece algo tan sumamente estúpido que no tengo palabras para responderte. ¿Me quieres liar con él porque es médico? ¿Por eso solo? Pues vaya amiga eres tú.

-No es solo por eso y tú lo sabes bien- dijo ella mirándome seria-Llevas tiempo sin un novio, sin que ningún chico te de candela como te mereces-me sonrojé-Y creo que es hora de que te des un gusto al cuerpo. Edward tiene pinta de saber lo que se hace, como mi Jasper. Que no sabes anoche lo que me hizo. No te puedes imaginar…

-Demasiada información-me tapé los oídos y ella rió- No me interesa nada saber que es lo que haces o dejas de hacer con Jasper en la cama o donde quiera que lo hagais. Puedes hablar, eso está claro, pero no me des detalles obscenos que no voy a poder mirar al pobre Jasper a la cara-Alice volvió a reir.

-¿Entonces qué opinas sobre lo que te acabo de decir de Edward?-preguntó de nuevo desviando el tema, como hacía muchas veces. Solo era cuestión de acostumbrarse a sus cosas.

-Pues creo que…-iba a contestar pero una odiosa o melodiosa voz nos interrumpió. Me estaba volviendo loca, ¿Melodiosa? ¿De dónde había salido eso?

-¿Qué es lo que te acaba de decir sobre mi Bells?-dijo Edward asomando su cabeza por el hueco de la pared con aquella sonrisa torcida que daban ganas de comérselo a besos y arrancarle toda la… de matarlo a palos, descuartizarle y meterlo en bolsas en la nevera. De eso daban ganas…

-De nada que te importe Masen-dije mirando hacia Alice de nuevo, la cual tenía una sonrisita demasiado cómplice e insinuante para que el follador se lo creyese y nos dejase en paz.

Oh, no. ¿No nos habría oído verdad? Si nos había oído, mejor dicho, si había oído la idiotez que Alice me había propuesto hace unos segundos era mi perdición. Tendría que tragarme sus tonterías hasta que el destrozo estuviera arreglado y para eso algún faltaba una semana.

-Si estáis hablando de mi por supuesto que me interesa-dijo el mirándome fijamente, como si supiera un secreto…

¡Lo sabía! Masen lo sabía, se lo notaba en su mirada. Ahora querría dejarme en ridículo y hacerme sufrir por haberlo dejado anoche a medio con Jessica. Bueno a medio un ratito porque luego bien que se la metió bien metida, por lo menos eso es lo que creo. Respetarme me respetaron, no hicieron el menor ruido y pude dormir tranquila, aunque con una oreja puesta por si escuchaba algún ruido o gemido, pero por lo demás dormí bastante bien.

-No era nada importante, una cosa sobre el hueco que tenéis en la pared-disimuló Alice de una forma bastante creíble. Era lo que debía de hacer, después de meter la pata como lo había hecho. No tenía perdón, enserio que cuando Edward… que diga Masen, se largase de ahí la mataría con mis propias manos-Oye… ¿Por qué no pasas y te tomas un café con nosotras? Bella ha hecho suficiente para un campamento militar-dijo riendo.

-Por mi bien-dijo apartando la cortina y metiéndose en mi casa por el hueco. Lo hizo con tanta agilidad que parecía que lo llevaba haciendo toda la vida. Puede que tuviera que entrar por algún hueco para follarse a una, de eso tanta soltura.

-No creo que sea necesario que entres-dije rápidamente. No tan rápido como hubiera querido, puesto que me había quedado embelesada mirándole el paquete que tenía entre las piernas… ¡Por dios! ¿Desde cuándo me fijaba tanto nl Masen? Si anoche lo odiaba con toda mi alma… puede que desde que me confesó antes de salir a por Jessica que lo que deseaba era meterme en su cama. Desde ese momento no había podido dejar de fantasear con estar cabalgando sobre él o que él estuviera penetrándome desde atrás, encima, debajo, de lado… uf, tenía que parar sino quería saltarle al cuello o que me lo notase- Siento decírtelo pero el café que había preparado de más lo acabo de tirar.

-¿Tirar? ¿Dónde lo has tirado?-preguntó Alice con una ceja alzada. ¿Quería callarse?-No te e visto hacerlo y no te has levantado de aquí desde que lo hiciste.

-Pues lo eche en las macetas-respondí-Me han dicho que es bueno para su crecimiento y para que estén vivas durante más tiempo. Es la primera vez que lo hago, no se si será verdad-la miré esperando que le bastase mi respuesta, aunque fuera mentira, para pillar la indirecta y que callase de una vez.

-Bella…-comenzó a decir ella.

-No pasa nada-contestó Masen con una sonrisa burlona-Se donde está la cocina y donde están las cosas. Puedo prepararme café yo mismo, no estoy manco.

-No-dije poniéndome en pie al comprobar que lo decía enserio. No podía dejar que fuera a la cocina, más que nada porque tenía la tetera repleta de café encima de la mesa-Yo lo haré. No puedo dejar que un invitado se haga su propio café. ¿Qué clase de anfitriona sería entonces?

-Está bien-dijo él sentandose en mi sitio. Encima de entrar sin mi permiso a mi casa, me quitaba el asiento. Esto era el colmo de todos los colmos.

Fui con un humor de perros a la cocina para prepararle el delicioso café al follador de mi vecino. Alice se las vería conmigo cuando éste se marchase. ¿Cómo podía ser tan mala amiga algunas veces? Anoche lo invita a salir con nosotros y hoy lo invita a tomar café en mi casa, donde yo no quiero que ese idiota ponga un pie. Pero con Alice es imposible discutir, no se le puede llevar la contraria, porque la que sale perdiendo al fin de cuentas eres tú.

No sé qué mosca le había picado a esta mujer para ponerse a decir que quería que yo echase un polvo, un delicioso polvo, con Edward… que diga Masen. El tío estaba muy pero que muy bueno y tenía un aura de sensualidad y buena follada que te dejaba sin aliento, pero nunca había manifestado mis deseos y fantasías por el delante de Alice. No sé como se había dado cuenta de que era lo que quería.

Preparé el café en tiempo record, sobre todo porque ya tenía la tetera llena. Salí esperando que mi gran amiga no se hubiera ido de la lengua y hubiera dicho cosas de las que luego tuviera que rendirme cuentas. Como por ejemplo, que me follase... Era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban y no pensar mas en esas cosas, sino quería volverme loca, arrancarle la ropa y comermelo de pies a cabeza. Sinceramente no tengo ni idea de que es lo que me había dado para estar todo el santo día pensando en esas cosas de Edward... que diga Masen, pero bueno.

-Aquí tienes-dije una vez que volví al salón entregándole la taza, la cual había calentado para joder, encima de la mesa-Tu café.

-Que rápida has sido-dijo el sonriendo-Parece que ya lo tenías hecho...

-Y ya lo tenía hecho-confesé-Resulta que al final no lo había tirado. Ha sido un error mío, espero que el señor me pueda disculpar por mi fallo de memoria-dije irónicamente. Alice me echo una mirada envenedada y él se limitó a soltar una sonora carcajada.

-No hay problema-contestó dandole un gran sorbo al café-Me estaba diciendo tu amiga Alice una cosa muy interesante sobre ti.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunté maldiciendo a Alice con la mirada. Lo que me faltaba era que le hubiera contado lo que me había dicho a mi también. Esperaba por el bien de todos que no.

-Pues me estaba contando que eres editora y que estás trabajando ahora en un libro nuevo. Me interesa mucho la literatura y estaba intrigada porque no me habías comentado nada sobre ello y tu sueles hablar mucho de ello-¿Alice le había dicho aquella chorrada? Ah vale, ya se lo que tramaba la duende maléfico. Lo que quería era que nos conocieramos, que supieramos cosas el uno del otro para luego así poder comernos la cabeza sobre que teníamos muchas cosas en común y poder liarnos libremente. Pues no le iba a resultar esta vez, sobre todo porque Masen y yo no teníamos nada en común. No compatíamos nada, salvo el gusto por la literatura, de lo que me acababa de enterar.

-Si. No te lo había comentad porque no habíamos hablado antes, no me caes muy bien que digamos y sobre todo porque creo que es un tema que no te incumbe para nada-dije todavía mirando a Alice. Ella se limitaba a sonreir disimuladamente y yo sólo podía pensar en arrecarle la cabeza lenta y dolorosamente. Me daba un poco de pena Jasper, él no podía vivir sin Alice. Por eso no hice lo que tanto deseaba. Al final iba a explotar, mi ello me mandaba a cumplir mis más oscuros deseos pero el yo actuaba correctamente y me ponía los pies en el suelo.

-Vaya carácter mujer, solo te estoy hablando de algo que te gusta. Deberías estar más contenta-dijo Edward... que diga Masen con aquella sonrisa que me derretía por dentro, lo que pasa es que me contenía para no hacerselo saber.

-Bueno, creo que será mejor que me marche ya-dijo Alice poniendose en pie-Jasper me está esperando para ver una cosa de nuestro apartamento. Ya sabes Bells vamos a cambiar el salón y no puede elegir el color de la pared sin mi supervisión. Hombres-dijo ella y Masen rió.

-Tienes razón Alice, mi casa esta elegida por mi madre. Sabe mis gustos y se encargó ella. Yo no sería capaz de estar más de diez minutos elegiendo un sofá o el color que combina con las cortinas. No sirvo para ello-sonrió.

-Como Bella-constestó rápidamente Alice-Tuve que ir con ella a elegir todo lo de este piso porque ella quería poner cualquier cosa. Es un desastre-rodé lo ojos. Otro parecido que quería sacarnos. No se daba cuenta que eso no iba a funcionar esta vez.

-Se nota que tiene poco de ama de casa-bromeó él y le saqué la lengua de forma infantil.

-Lo dicho que me marcho-volvió a decir Alice colocándose el abrigo y el bolso-Me alegro de haberte visto de nuevo Edward-dijo-Espero que otro día vuelvas a salir con nosotros. Sólo tienes que asomar la cabeza por ahí y decirselo a Bells.

-No creo que ella esté muy de acuerdo pero lo tendré en cuenta. Yo tambíen me alegro de haberte visto, dale recuerdos a Jasper de mi parte.

-Tiene toda la razón, no diré nada-dije sonriendo alegremente. Alice me miró mal y me advirtió con la mirada. Rodé los ojos por su insistencia. Que no me llevaría bien con Masen nunca, que se dejase de tonterías ya de una vez.

Cuando Alice se marchó miré a Edward... que diga Masen dándole a entender que ya hora de que se marchase por donde había venido pero él parecía no querer irse. Cogío la taza de café y la llevo a sus labios todavía con su mirada esmeralda clavada en mí. Bebió despacio y se lamió los labios de la forma mas sensual que había visto en toda mi vida. Tuve que apartar la mirada de él para poder poner orden en mi cabeza y que mis hormonas se tranquilizasen de una vez.

-¿No es hora de que te vayas?-dije después de aclararme la voz-Alice ya se ha ido y creo que es hora de acabar con el paripé.

-¿De qué paripé estás hablando Isabella?-dijo con aquella aterciopelada voz que me nublaba en pensamiento.

-Sobre que finges que te caigo bien, que soy de tu agrado cuando está mas que claro que no es así. Pero que no importa, a mi me pasa lo mismo que a ti. No me caes bien Masen-aclaré mirandolo de nuevo por fin.

-¿De dónde has sacado que no eres de mi agrado?-dijo él sonriendo de lado-No se si lo habrás olvidado pero anoche te dejé muy claro que no me eres indeferente y mucho menos no eres de mi agrado. Ya lo había soltado. No lo había soñando, él de verdad me había dicho que quería verme entre sus sábanas. Que quería follarme al igual que yo quería que el me follase a mí. De un forma salvaje... me contuve para soltar un suspiro de placer cuando se acercó un poco a mí por encima de la mesa-Me agradas y mucho.

-Ehh...-balbuceé.

-No tienes que decir nada-dijo acercándose más todavía-No importa, se lo que quieres decir. Simplemente no te salen las palabras. Lo sé, tu mirada lo dice todo. Deseas lo mismo que yo.

-Bueno-miré para otro lado sin saber muy bien que decir-Tengo mucho trabajo y es hora de que te vayas-repetí. No quería que se marchase, quería decirle que por supuesto él también era de mi agrado y que quería follarmelo encima de la mesa, en el suelo, en el sofá y hasta dentro del maldito agujero.

-Está bien-contestó muy alegremente Masen poniendose en pie-Me marcho, pero que sepas que esto sólo acaba de comenzar. No creas que me doy a dar por vencido.

-No se...-intenté decir.

-Ah y otra cosa-dijo antes de cerrar la puerta de mi casa-Creo que deberías hacer caso a Alice en los consejos que te da. Ya sabes a que me refiero. Yo estaría encantado...Adios Bells-soltó y cerró la puerta.

¡¿Qué?

Eso era lo único que podía pensar en este momento. ¿Me había insinuado que quería acostarse conmigo? Estaba claro que había escuchado a Alice decirme que me lo follase, pero... ¿Él también quería? Esto no podía ser real, ahora todo se había complicado más. Puesto que si no dejaba de tener fantasías y pensar en él sin que hubiera pasado nada, sin una declaración de sus intenciones claras, ahora que lo había dejado más que claro, creo que iba a ser muy dificl no hacerle caso a las pulsiones del ello y dejarme llevar por el deseo...

Ahí me quede, sentada en la silla con la mirada fija en la puerta y cachonda perdida como hacía tiempo que no lo estaba.

**Aquí estoy de nuevo. Muchas gracias por los reviews anteriores y espero que este sea de su agrado. Ya se van acercándo más :)**

**Mil besitos ^^  
**


	6. Chapter 6

-Mierda de ascensor, mierda de compra y mierda de todo-iba maldiciendo por las escaleras de camino a mi apartamento.

-¿Qué te ha pasado Swan?-dijo aquella voz que intentaba borrar de mi cabeza durante todo el día sin éxito-Se ha roto el ascensor ¿Verdad?-preguntó y prácticamente lo ignoré. ¿No se daba cuenta que mi cara no demostraba exactamente que quería dialogar en este preciso momento? Sólo quería matar al técnico de todo y al que había construido este maldito edificio.

Primero se cortaba el agua, al poco tiempo de mudarme, teniendo que ducharme con agua helada, algo que por cierto odio con toda mi alma. Más tarde se hace un agujero en mi pared, que comunica con el de un dios del sexo que no sólo me atormenta en sueños, que últimamente se han tornado bastante húmedos, sino también en la realidad. Y por último, lo que faltaba, puesto que vivía en un cuarto, era que se estropease el ascensor, algo que para mi era uno de los mejores inventos del mundo. Sobre todo cuando estabas cansada.

Tener que cargar con la compra de una semana durante casi dos manzanas, para más tarde llegar a casa contenta, porque piensas que se acabo el sufrimiento, que tus dedos volverán a tener riego sanguíneo muy pronto, y te encuentras con que el ascensor, lo que ahora mismo te solucionaría la vida por completo, lo que te haría descansar durante al menos uno o dos minutos, no funciona y tienes que cargar de nuevo las compras y encima hacer esfuerzo con las piernas.

Todo era una mierda en este puto edificio. Demandaría al constructor como todo siguiera así mucho mas tiempo. No entendía como las personas que vivían aquí no se habían quejado. Yo me había mudado no hace mucho pero ¿Y los demás? A lo mejor era la única que tenía mala suerte y todos los demás pisos estaban a la perfección. Lo más seguro sería así, tenía mala suerte desde niña.

-¿No quieres que te ayude?-preguntó de nuevo no dejándome pasar-Tengo buenos brazos y podría ser de ayuda. Mi madre siempre me lo dice, además de enseñarme a ser caballero. ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres mi ayuda?-sonrió.

-No me hace falta, pero muchas gracias-dije intentando irme por un lado, pero no me permitió el paso-¿Me dejas pasar?-pregunté intentando no enfadarme mucho. De verdad que hoy no tenía ganas para estas tonterías. Estaba bastante irritable y tensa como para aguantar encima al vecino follador.

-No-respondió sencillamente con una sonrisa torcida de esas que me gustaban tanto. Por poco se me caen las bolsas al suelo.

-Masen, no tengo ganas de jugar al ratón y al gato. Vengo desde el supermercado que está a dos manzanas y ya me duelen los brazos y los dedos... no estoy para juegos y tonterías de las tuyas. Lo repito de nuevo...¿Me dejas pasar?-le sonreí irónicamente.

-No-repitió de nuevo y bufé molesta. Él volvió a reír y se acercó a mi-Dame eso-dijo y me quitó, con esfuerzo porque no se lo puse nada fácil, todas las bolsas que colgaban de mis manos. Suspiré entre aliviada y mosqueada.

Aliviada porque por fin podía mover los dedos con normalidad, creía que me los iba a tener que amputar si continuaba así, estaban morados; y mosqueada porque tenía la sensación de que siempre tenía que salirse con la suya y eso era algo que no me hacía la menor gracia.

-Puede que te hayas salido con la tuya hoy, pero no creas que voy a ser tan compasiva contigo otro día Masen. Me has pillado con el agua al cuello-aclaré caminando por detrás y sin poder dejar de mirar su bien formado culo, que por cierto estaba demasiado pegado a mi cara para poder decir o discutir con él de forma fluida y coherente. Preferí callarme antes de meter la pata por mi mente calenturienta.

Pero le quedaban tan sumamente bien los vaqueros que llevaba, todos marcados a cada parte de su baja anatomía. Dios mio... no quería imaginar como le quedarían por la parte de delante, de pensarlo se me hacía el... agua.

Me estaba convirtiendo en una auténtica pervertida de mierda por su culpa. Me pasaba todo el santo día cachonda perdida pensando en tu dura polla entrando en mi húmedo coño sin parar. De una forma salvaje, hasta que me hacía perder la conciencia y olvidarme de mi nombre.

Pero eso era algo que no ocurriría jamás de los jamases, aunque me había dejado claro en día anterior en mi apartamento que estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Por lo menos yo llegué a esa conclusión. Si él esta esperando que yo me lance y suplicando que me folle bien follada como hace con todas, va listo. No soy de ir suplicando sexo y mucho menos a Edward... que diga a Masen. Prefiero probar antes con Jake, por ejemplo, aunque tenga la corazonada de que con él no sera lo mismo...

Esto que me está pasando estos días es tan deprimente y tan frustrante que me daba pena hasta decírselo a alguien. Lo peor de todo es que no sabía en que momento había comenzado a fantasear con Masen. Desde que me dijo aquella noche que quería que estuviera entre sus sábanas, todo había cambiado en mi interior. Yo también quería, claro que quería, desde el primer momento que lo vi en el rellano, pero no me atrevía ni a confesármelo a mi misma. Quería follármelo pero no podía decir nada, soy demasiado orgullosa para ello.

-¿Abres o vas a dejar aquí la compra?-preguntó Edward... Masen sin perder la sonrisa burlona esa de follador que tenía.

-Estoy esperando que te vayas-le sonreí de la misma forma. De folladora no, estaba claro. No tenía tanta experiencia como él... por desgracia.

-¿Por qué?-dijo el haciéndose el ofendido-No te voy a hacer nada malo. Sólo hago cosas buenas, muy buenas, sobre todo al sector femenino.

-No te hagas el chulo conmigo Masen- aclaré apuntándole con el dedo-Deja las cosas en la mesa de la cocina y lárgate a donde sea que ibas. No te quieras pasar de listo conmigo que hoy no estoy de humor para ello-el contuvo una risa y lo miré envenenadamente mientras abría la puerta de mi apartamento.

-No se como puedo tener una vecina tan sumamente desagradable y tan mal agradecida. Encima que pierdo unos valiosos minutos de mi tiempo, el cual es un bien muy preciado en el hospital que lo sepas, me tratan como una autentica mierda. Como a basura tirada en el rellano esperando ser recogida por el basurero o el portero-iba diciendo mientras colocaba las bolsas delicadamente en el lugar exacto donde le había indicado.

Era muy obediente cuando quería y eso me hacía preguntarme si era tan obediente en otros ámbitos, como por ejemplo en la cama. Para mi que era más el tipo dominante, el que te hacía cosas que te llevaban a la locura.

-¿Me estas escuchando? ¿Bella?-preguntó Edward... que diga Masen pasando una mano por delante de mi cara. Tenía una ceja alzada y me contuve un suspiro al ver lo guapo que se veía hasta contrariado.

-No, lo siento... ¿Qué decías?-le pregunté volviendo a la realidad y comenzando a sacar las cosas de la bolsa y colocandolas en su sitio.

-Encima de desagradecida me ignora. Esto es el colmo-rió-Te decía que estoy esperando mi propina por ayudar a una anciana a subir la compra a su casa. La pobre ya no está para estos trotes ¿Sabes?-sonrió cuando me giré con la boca medio abierta por la sorpresa. ¿Acaso me estaba llamando... vieja?

-Como te atreves...-dije entre dientes y él rió divertido-No le veo la gracia por ninguna parte y ya lárgate. Además no seré mucho mayor que tu, lo más seguro es que tu seas el viejo de los dos aquí- iba a sonreír pero se me borró cuando vi aquella sonrisa socarrona en su rostro. ¿Nada le molestaba a este chico?

-No hasta que me des mi propina-se limitó a decir con una sonrisa torcida de esas que me hacían mojar mis bragas, pero a mi y a medio Chicago. Todavía sonriendo avanzó un poco hacia donde yo estaba. Lo ignoré por el bien de mi salud mental y física, puesto que me hacía desearlo mucho más de lo que había deseado a nadie en toda mi vida, y volví a mis cosas de la compra.

-Me parece a mi que ya ganas bastante como médico como para necesitar unas monedas. ¿No crees?-pregunté metiendo la cabeza en el frigorífico-Anda, déjate las tonterías y cierra bien al salir.

-Creo que no has entendido el punto-dijo muy pero que muy cerca de mi. Me levanté despacio, sin atreverme a darme la vuelta, puesto que sabía que el estaba allí, pegado a mi. El demonio me estaba tentando demasiado con su presencia y yo a cada segundo me sentía menos capaz de aguantar esta tortura y me comería su boca con desesperación. No quería hacer eso, bueno si que quería, pero no quería demostrarle a Edward... que diga Masen que causaba el mismo efecto en mi que en las demás mujeres. Pero como para no hacerlo... si es que este hombre era un pecado andante.

-¿Qué punto? El que no lo ha entendido eres tu. ¿Por qué siempre tengo que rogarte que te largues de mi casa? ¿No pillas una indirecta o que?-bufé exasperada.

-El punto de que no me iré de aquí hasta que no reciba el premio que me merezco por ayudarte. Ni siquiera me has dado las gracias Swan y eso no está bien para una señorita. Hay que ser agradecida-me sonrió.

-Pero tu no te mereces que lo sea. Te daría las gracias si no fueras tan estúpido como para luego pedirme que te de maldito dinero. ¿No tienes bastante? Creo que podrías limpiarte el culo con todos los billetes que ganas en tu trabajo. Deja mi dinero en mi bolso si no te importa, que me hará falta para pagar aquel destrozo. Por si te has olvidado de el.

-Por supuesto que no me he olvidado. Yo vivo al otro lado no se si lo has olvidado-dijo imitando la última parte. Aguanté para no pegarle-Y yo no e dicho en ningún momento que quiera tu dinero. ¿Me has oído decirlo Isabella?-dijo acercando su cara a la mía.

Me puse nerviosa, muy pero que muy nerviosa por su cercanía. Este hombre tenía una sensualidad que no era normal para un ser humano. Seguramente no sería mortal y había venido de algún planeta para volvernos a todas locas.

-No hace falta que digas la palabra dinero para saber a que te estabas refiriendo-me alejé un poco de él y miré hacia otro lado evadiendo su penetrante mirada esmeralda-Cuando dices propina es dinero. Eso esta claro aquí y en todas partes del mundo.

-Bueno, pero puede tener varios significados-sonrió el de nuevo torcidamente-Puede que te pida otra cosa mas interesante como recompensa, vamos a llamarle, por ayudarte. Algo mas interesante, que nos divierta a los dos.

En ese momento no sabía como se respiraba, intentaba hacer memoria y acordarme. Pero nada, no me venía a la cabeza otra cosa que la sucia boca de Edward... que diga Masen contra la mía, luchando salvajemente la una contra la otra sin ganador. Sólo quería dejar de pensar, dejar de hacer fuerza y dejarme llevar por mis deseos.

Sólo quería saber a que coño estaba jugando y que era lo que quería decir con que le diera su recompensa. Si él supiera la clase de recompensa que yo le daría... Dios mio.

-No.. no se que es lo que quieres decir Masen-dije un poco acalorada por su cercanía y por sus palabras. Creía entender el mensaje oculto en él, pero no podía ser cierto.

-Oh, claro que lo sabes-dijo acercándose más todavía-Sabes perfectamente lo que quiero y creo saber lo que tu también quieres. Tu cuerpo me lo dice y estoy más que dispuesto a dártelo.

-No tengo ni idea de lo que estás diciendo. Enserio no te pillo-dije soltando una risita nerviosa.

-Deja de hacerte la niña tonta conmigo Bells- dijo acercándose todavía mas, si es que era posible. Faltaban unos dedos para que mi pecho rozase el suyo. Me contuve un gemido de placer que iba a salir de mis labios al pensar como se sentiría el rozar mi pecho desnudo con tu musculoso pectoral. Dios esto ya me esta pasando factura-Sabes perfectamente lo que te estoy pidiendo. No hablo de dinero, hablo de ti y de mi. De follar como salvajes en esta mesa-tocó con su dedo la mesa de mi cocina. No podía respirar, sencillamente lo había olvidado por completo. Ahora mismo no era algo que me importase mucho, habían otras cosas en que pensar, como en lo que me estaba diciendo el hombre que rondaba mis húmedos sueños desde hace varios días-En el sofá tan mono que tienes en el salón, en la bañera y en todos los lugares de este maldito apartamento y del mio si hace falta. ¿No es eso lo que te mueres por hacer conmigo Isabella Swan? Puesto que yo si que me muero por hacerte gritar mi nombre una y otra vez. ¿Es lo que quieres? ¿Le harás caso a tu amiga Alice?-preguntó. No respondí, no porque no quisiera, sino porque no podía. Sus palabras me habían hecho que perdiera momentáneamente el habla. Tampoco me acordaba de como se respiraba y tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para volver a hacerlo. Muerta no hacia nada.

Cuanto mas pensaba en sus palabras menos me parecía algo real. El hombre con el soñaba que me follaba duro en todas las partes de mi casa y de la suya me estaba diciendo las mismas cosas que yo quería hacer con él... o puede que solo quiera reírse de mi y hacerme pagar por arruinarle el polvo de la otra noche con mi "amiga Jessica".

-No se que es exactamente lo que escuchaste de mi conversación con Alice- dije no se ni como, porque tenía la voz estrangulada y ronca por el deseo. Él se dio cuenta por la sonrisa ladina que me dio-Pero no es lo que tu piensas ni lo que parece. No se si te has dado cuenta de que te detesto y tu me detestas a mí y..

-Y también te deseo- dijo- no sabes cuando te deseo y pondría la mano en el fuego porque tu también me deseas. Lo noto en tu mirada, en tu cuerpo, estás cachonda cuando me ves y yo también me pongo cachondo cuando te veo Bella-dijo rozando mi trasero débilmente. Solté un vergonzoso gemido y él colocó una mano sobre mi nuca. Eso hizo que el vello de mi piel se erizase de deseo.

¡Joder, aún no me había hecho absolutamente nada y yo ya estaba chorreando!

Lo miré expectante, deseando con toda mi alma y mi cuerpo que acortase la distancia, la poca distancia, que había entre nosotros y así poder probar el sabor de sus labios, que se veían apetecibles a más no poder.

Quería poder tocar todo su cuerpo desnudo, poder verlo en todo su esplendor, aunque más o menos ya lo había visto la primera noche que se derrumbó el trozo de la pared. Quería sentirlo tan dentro de mi... quería tantas cosas y el no se animaba a dar el primer paso que tuve que darlo yo. Ya no podía más, esto me estaba superando con creces. Nunca había deseado tanto a un hombre en toda mi vida.

Con desesperación pasé mis manos por detrás de su cuello y estampé mis labios con los suyos. No hizo falta mucho más porque Edward... que diga Masen ya me había apretujado contra su duro cuerpo y me estaba devorando la boca con ansia. Estaba siendo besada por aquel monumento de hombre, por aquel Dios del sexo que parecía ser. No había duda de que mis sueños no le hacían justicia con la realidad. El sabor de sus labios, sus mano haciendo presión en mi nuca impidiendo que me separara de él y rompiera el beso. Lo que él no sabía era que ni loca iba a ser así, yo estaba deseando esto mucho más de lo que me había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

Esto era mucho más de lo que yo había imaginado. Esto era mucho pero mucho mas caliente. Masen sabía lo que hacía y yo sólo podía pensar en cuando quería ser follada por él.

Sentí su lengua abrirse paso a mi boca y no lo hice esperar mucho ya que fui yo la que literalmente le metí la lengua en la suya. Él soltó un gemido que me hizo gemir a mí también. Puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello para intensificar más el beso, si es que eso era posible. El seguía teniendo su mano en mi nuca para evitar que me alejase, la tontería más grande del mundo por que no me iba a ir a ninguna parte. Quería decírselo, pero de mi boca solo salían incontrolables jadeos y gemidos.

El beso iba siendo cada vez mas desesperado, ya casi no podía respirar y de un solo movimiento Masen me subió a la mesa de la cocina y se posicionó entre mis piernas. Rompió el húmedo y caliente beso que nos estábamos dando y se dispuso a repartir besos por mi cuello. Eche la cabeza hacia atrás dándole un mayor acceso a él. ¡Dios! este hombre era tan bueno que ya entendía porque se follaba a todas y parecían tan satisfechas. Sonreí al darme cuenta de que dentro de muy poco yo también, después de veinticinco años, iba a estar mas que satisfecha. Se apartó un poco de mi cuello y me miró interrogante al ver como sonreía como una estúpida. Pero no podía evitarlo, no podía dejar de pensar en que iba a follar con uno de mis hombres mas guapos del planeta.

-¿Qué sucede Swan?-preguntó él jugando con la esquina de mi camiseta-¿Te hace gracia algo?-no contesté, juro que iba a hacerlo, pero en el momento en que sentí su húmeda lengua pasando por mi plano vientre se me olvidó hasta lo que me había preguntando. Un sonoro gemido escapó de mis labios, sin poder evitarlo. Pero ya no quería tener que controlarme más, en este momento sólo quería sentir, sentir y dejarme llevar de una forma enloquecedora. Como sus besos y sus manos por mi piel, que eran enloquecedoras.

Levanté los brazos para que me quitase de una vez la maldita camiseta que estorbaba demasiado para lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Intenté quitarle también la suya cuando la mía ya estaba tirada en el suelo no se exactamente donde. Tampoco me importaba mucho en este momento a decir verdad.

Lo besé de nuevo con lujuria, como si el mundo se acabase después de ese beso. Sólo quería estar pegada a sus deliciosos labios. Edward me respondió gustosamente y me bajo de la mesa para comenzar a bajar mis pantalones, no sin antes empujarme bruscamente contra su dura entrepierna. Jadeé de nuevo y comencé a hacer fricción entre nuestros miembros. Se sentía tan bien sacarle esos jadeos de su boca. Jadeos que cubría con mi boca, nunca lo había oído a él gemir tanto como lo estaba haciendo conmigo, sólo las escuchaba a ellas, pero yo le iba a hacer tantas cosas que se volvería loco igual que yo me volvía loca con él.

Me beso profundamente y yo le respondí sin pensarlo. Nuestras lenguas se juntaban con deseo, desesperación. Bajo por mi cuello y lo mordisqueó, yo solté un suspiro de placer. Me volvía loca. Siguió besando y lamiendo mi cuello, de vez en cuando me daba un mordisco en la oreja y me daba pequeños besos por la clavícula.

Un vez que nos habíamos quitado los pantalones y nos quedamos en ropa interior, me cogió del culo y me empujó bruscamente sobre la mesa, quedando acostada a lo largo de ella. Se echo casi encima de mi y pude notar en todo su esplendor, ya que ahora no llevaba los pantalones, su gran dura entrepierna. Jadee y el sonrió antes de lanzarse a mi boca de nuevo.

Metió su lengua en mi boca y yo volví a gemir. Le cogí de la nuca y lo apreté más contra mí, mientras notaba como una mano iba subiendo por mi costado y se posaba en mi pecho por encima del sujetador. Me separe de él para soltar un sonoro gemido. Edward volvió a sonreír ladinamente y comenzó a dar pequeños bocados y lamidas por mi cuello. Yo sólo podía jadear y gemir sin control. Había perdido el control.

Comenzó a dar besos por el comienzo de mis senos, a la vez que yo pasaba mis manos por su abdomen bien formado y jadeaba sin descanso. Hasta tocar su pecho me ponía a cien. Era tan hermoso.

Cogí su rostro y lo volví a acercar a mis labios, cuando sentí que me desabrochaba el sujetador. No podía alejarme de él. Sus besos eran imprescindibles para mí. Su sabor era como una droga que no estaba dispuesta a dejar. Me besó profundamente y tocó, ahora si, mi desnudo seno y comenzó a masajearlo. Rompió el beso y se inclinó para morder mis pezones. Yo solté un sonoro jadeo. Enterré mis dedos en su pelo cuando note que su mano bajaba hacia mi ya más que húmeda entrepierna. Yo comencé a restregar mi cadera contra su mano cuando lo sentí en ella.

Me miró con unos ojos negros, cargados de deseo mientras lamia mis pechos. Se incorporó un poco y me beso pasionalmente. Enredé mis dedos en su suave pelo y lo apreté más contra mi, profundizando nuestro beso mas todavía. Su lengua volvió a meterse en mi boca y mi lengua busco la suya con lujuria. No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos acariciándonos, haciéndonos suspirar y jadear el uno al otro. Toqué su dura polla que estaba mas que lista para entrar en mi y soltamos los dos un gemido.

-Me vas a volver loco Isabella. Nunca mujer me había atrapado tanto como tu haces con tus gemidos y tus jadeos. No sabes las ganas que tengo de penetrarte una y otra vez. Hasta que grites mi nombre y se te haya olvidado el tuyo- dijo mirándome con deseo.

-Pues hazlo...-dije con la voz ronca-No se a que estás esperando para follarme de una vez. Yo también te deseo Edward- dije por primera vez su nombre en alto y eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Nos despojó a ambos de nuestra ropa interior. Sacó un condón de no se donde y solté un sonoro gemido de placer cuando me penetro de golpe. Comenzó a moverse con rapidez y a besarme con pasión. Su olor y su sabor eran intoxicantes, casi no podría respirar. Me nublaban el pensamiento. Tenía la espalda apoyada en la mesa y Edward se movía con rapidez dentro de mi, llenándome tanto que no podía mas. Nunca en mi vida había sentido tanta pasión ni tanto placer.

No supe cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, el entrando en mi y yo por mi parte gimiendo sin parar. Me tocaba por todas partes y yo hacía lo mismo. No podía parar de tocarlo, sus firmes y fuertes brazos, su abdomen, su pecho, su culo... ¡Dios mio su culo! Ese que hace unos minutos estaba mirando mientras subíamos por la escalera, ahora lo tenía apretado entre mis piernas y tocaba sin pudor alguno con mis manos. Si era guapo y me quitaba el aliento con ropa, no podía describir las sensaciones que me embargaban al verlo desnudo y dentro de mi.

Los dos gemíamos fuertemente, muy fuerte, hasta que llegamos al orgasmo.

Respirábamos entrecortadamente y no sabia que decir. Edward se había dejado caer encima de mi y comencé a dar besos por su cuello con mi lengua. Sabía tan sumamente bien que creí que me correría de nuevo. El gimió y enterró su cara en mi cuello mordiendo mi piel.

-De veras- dijo Edward mirándome y sonriendo con los ojos negros cargados de deseo- ¿tú me quieres volver loco verdad?

-No estaría mal, tu lo has estado haciendo desde que me mude aquí. Haciendo que tus conquistas se corrieran una y otra vez y yo mientras escuchándolo sin poder hacer nada-dije sonriendole.

-Eso se podía haber solucionado antes Bella, si me hubieras dicho algo... hubiera estado encantado de hacerte gritar a ti también como lo acabo de hacer-fanfarroneó.

Se inclinó y atrapó de nuevo mis labios con los suyos y comenzó a tocar de nuevo uno de mis pechos. Este hombre no tenía descanso... pero yo no podía quejarme, puesto que ya estaba mojada y lista de nuevo para él.

Iba bajando su húmeda lengua por mi pecho para lamer y succionar uno de mis pezones cuando...

-¿Edward que ha pasado aquí?-preguntó una voz femenina desde el otro lado de la pared-¿Edward cariño estás ahí?

La mirada de él era inexplicable, entre alegría y preocupación. No nos dio tiempo a separarnos puesto que la cabeza de una mujer no muy mayor asomó por la cortina. Abrió la boca sorprendida por lo que se encontró al fondo de la estancia. A mi y a Edward desnudos y él con su miembro bastante contento apuntando hacia mi...

-Oh-dijo-Siento molestarte cariño. He estado esperándote en la puerta y al ver que no bajabas he decidido subir yo... ya veo porque no lo hacías- sonrió.

Yo no sabía que hacer. ¿El iba a encontrarse con aquella mujer cuando me ayudo a subir la compra? Pero si esa mujer le sacaba por lo menos veinte años. Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados y el sonrió dándome su camiseta para que me cubriera. Se puso los calzoncillos sin pudor alguno porque esa mujer lo estaba mirando y yo no podía estar mas sonrojada.

-Si, lo siento. Bella te presento a Esme, mi madre. Mamá te presento a Bella mi novia...-dijo sonriendo. Se acercó a ella y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

¿Qué yo era su que...? No, no...¿Qué era era su madre?... Esto no podía estar pasándome a mi. Después de tener sexo desenfrenado con un hombre increíblemente bueno en la cama, lo último que esperaba era que su madre nos pillara desnudos y recién follados.

Miré a Edward con la boca abierta y el solo se limitaba a sonreírme. Esme, su madre, me sonreía también y yo sólo pude pensar. ¡Tierra tragame!

**¡Hola!**

**Sorpresa, llegó Esme y con ella la locura jaja. ¿Por qué habra dicho Edward que Bella es su novia? uy uy uyuy jaja.**

** Bueno, gracias por los comentarios del anterior capi! Estoy muy contenta con la aceptación que está teniendo este fic y me alegro que os guste. **

**Este ha sido un poco calentito ¿verdad? Pero yo creo que ya era hora, estos dos van a ser muy pasionales, ya lo advierto jaja.**

**Con todo esto, espero que os divirtáis leyendo y que os guste.**

**Mil besitos ^^ **


	7. Chapter 7

¿Qué yo era su que? ¿Qué aquella señora que estaba viendo como me ponía la camiseta de Edward que él me había pasado era su madre? ¿Aquella que nos había visto en una posición más que vergonzosa?

¡Dios mío!

Esto no me podía estar pasando a mí, no podía haber tenido el mejor sexo de toda mi vida y cuando estaba a punto de volver a repetirse la madre de mi pecado andante apareciera por el estúpido agujero en nuestra pared.

Lo que no entendía era aquella sonrisa ladina que seguía teniendo Edward plasmada en su cara. ¿No se había dado cuenta de que su madre nos había pillado a los dos desnudos, a punto de tener sexo de nuevo?

Me sentía como una adolescente…

— Hola preciosa— me sonrió Esme, la madre de Edward— Como bien a dicho mi hijo soy Esme Masen y déjame decirte que es todo un placer conocerte. Mi hijo no soltaba mucha prenda sobre ti. Todo lo que nos a dicho han sido cosas bonitas no te preocupes por eso— aclaró a ver mi cara de desconcierto.

— ¿Cosas bonitas… de mi?— pregunté con los ojos como platos mirando a Edward para que me diera una buena explicación de porque les había hablado de mi a sus padres. Si es que lo había hecho de mi claro… Él se acercó ami con una mirada de culpa y se puso a mi lado para darme más confianza, supongo.

— Por supuesto ¿De quién sino?— rió ella— Todo menos tu nombre, eso lo tenía en secreto y yo no entiendo porque, tienes un nombre precioso Bella. Mi marido y yo pensábamos que tenías un nombre horrible— volvió a reír y yo me uní a ella con una risa nerviosa.

¿Qué era eso de que había hablado de mí? De todo menos de mi nombre… Definitivamente no entendía una mierda de lo que estaba pasando ahora mismo en mi apartamento. La madre de Edward con la cabeza por el hueco con una sonrisa casi deslumbrante y nosotros desnudos al otro lado de la pared. Yo más roja que un pimiento y Edward con su sonrisa despreocupada. ¿Cómo podía estar tan normal?

Edward pasó un brazo por mi cintura y me acercó a su musculoso pecho que todavía seguía descubierto. Ahora no era el momento de ponerme a pensar en esas cosas pero no podía aguantarlo. Verlo ahí en todo su esplendor con solo sus bóxer y pegado a mi, me hacía recordar cada segundo que habíamos pasado hace un ratito. Mis hormonas estaban mas que revolucionadas. No te digo… parecía una autentica adolescente.

Me separé de él, porque sino lo hacía le iba a saltar encima como un gato en celo y tampoco podía mantener una conversación coherente con su madre con estos pensamientos. Lo mejor era separarse para mi bien mental, no podía pensar con coherencia con él de esa forma.

— Creo que será mejor que vaya a ponerme algo de ropa…— dije sonrojándome todavía más de lo que ya lo estaba. Esme me sonrío de una forma tan maternal que me dieron ganas de llorar. ¿Aquella mujer era la más comprensiva del mundo o que?

— Claro, no importa. Mejor espero al otro lado de…esto— señaló el hueco y sonrió— Aquí estoy Edward, os dejo intimidad para que os vistáis tranquilamente.

Cuando la simpática mujer se perdió entre la cortina que había colgada en la pared, miré a Edward con los brazos cruzados esperando que comenzase su explicación. Tenía que darme una buena explicación, porque no entendía ni la mitad. No entendía lo que acababa de sucede ni de porque mierda le había dicho a su madre que yo era su novia. No es que no quisiera serlo, claro que me gustaría, sobre todo si me iba a follar así todos los días de mi vida. Pero era demasiado pronto, que solo hace media hora que habíamos confesado que al menos no nos odiábamos a muerte. Habíamos follado por primera vez hace menos de media hora por Dios.

— Y bien…— comencé a decir al ver que él no habría la boca. Se limitaba a recoger toda la ropa que había por el suelo y a vestirse como le había dicho su madre.

— No se que quieres que diga. Simplemente vístete y vamos a mi apartamento que mi madre nos estará esperando— dijo como si fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo y hizo que la sangre comenzase a hervirme. Me estaba cabreando mucho.

— No pienso ir a ninguna parte hasta que no me expliques porque le has dicho a tu madre que yo…— empecé a decir pero la mano de Masen, si volvía a ser Masen, estaba cubriendo mi boca y me arrastraba hacia mi habitación. Cuando llegamos cerró la puerta y se me quedó mirando fijamente.

— Mira Bella, lo siento mucho— lo miré sin entender muy bien a que se refería con ese lo siento— Siento meterte en este lío tan grande pero ya no hay marcha atrás.

— ¿Qué no hay marcha atrás para que si se puede saber? ¿Puedes explicarme por favor que es lo que está pasando aquí? No tengo ni idea de porque le has dicho a tu madre que somos novios. Esto es lo más loco que me ha sucedido en mi vida.

— Nos ha pillado recién follados, desnudos y a punto de volver a repetir ¿Qué quieres que dijera?— dijo con voz contenida para no gritar— Hola mamá, esta es Bella, mi vecina y una mujer preciosa, con un cuerpo de infarto, sexy y sensual que me acabo de follar de una forma increíble. No puedes imaginarte el placer que he sentido cuando le he metido mi polla en su precioso coño… ¿De esa manera esta mejor?— preguntó irónico.

No sabía que decirle. Sus palabras me estaban calentando de nuevo y se supone que debería estar cabreada no cachonda perdía.

— ¡No!— lo miré mal— Pero no tenías que mentirle de esa forma. De todas maneras hay otra cosa que no entiendo...

— Ya lo se que me va a decir— me interrumpió— Le dije que me estaba viendo con alguien, que tenía pareja— se pasó la mano por su pelo de manera nerviosa, revolviéndolo más de lo que lo había hecho yo minutos atrás por la pasión. Era sin duda el hombre mas guapo y mas sexy que había tenido el placer de conocer en toda mi vida— Mis padres son un poco pesados con el tema de la pareja, el matrimonio y los nietos. No entienden que su niño con veintiocho años no tenga una relación estable, con quien formar una familia y esas cosas... No hace mucho tuve que decirles que había conocido a alguien y que era algo serio. No sabes como se alegraron— me sonrió con un brillo especial en los ojos— Tuve que inventarme algo... ese mismo día te había visto por las escaleras y no se porque pero te describí a ti, me pareciste tan hermosa...

— ¿Pero y lo del nombre?— pregunté con un nudo en la garganta de los nervios.

— No sabía como te llamabas todavía, no quería meter la pata...— me contestó con una sonrisa de disculpa— Además no podía decirles nombre, esperaba que esto no hubiera pasado nunca y cuando conociese a alguien poder decirles su nombre. ¿Entiendes?— Asentí— Ahora todo se ha complicado muchísimo, por eso te he comentado lo de que no hay marcha atrás. Mi madre te ha visto, sabe tu nombre y todo en ti coincide en lo que ella sabe sobre mi supuesta novia. Tienes que ayudarme— terminó.

— No me estarás pidiendo lo que yo creo que me estás pidiendo...— dije con la boca abierta al darme cuenta de lo que significaban sus palabras— ¿Te has preguntado si yo tengo pareja? Puede que la tenga y que esto me traiga problemas con el. No sabes nada de mi vida para pedirme algo así— dije nerviosa. No podía evitar estarlo, esto era demasiado para mi... ¿Ser la novia de Edward Masen, el rey del sexo? Me atraía mucho la idea, pero claro, todo tenía que ser una falsa y salir de mi burbuja...

— Bella no tienes pareja— rió él— Desde que vives aquí no has traído a ningún hombre, no creas que no he estado atento— sonrió de lado y me moje de nuevo. Joder, tenía que dejar de hacer eso, estamos teniendo una conversación seria por Dios— Simplemente te pido que me ayudes ahora.

— ¿Con que tengo que ayudarte?— pregunté con la voz entrecortada por los nervios. Dios mío, esto no traería nada bueno.

— Se mi novia por un rato. Sólo te pido eso, sino por mi por mi familia. Mi madre cree que somos novios y no quiero tener que decirle que o la he engañado o estoy engañando a mi "novia"— dijo.

— No se… esto es un poco raro ¿Sabes?— comenté sentándome en mi cama— No se como voy a fingir estar enamorada de ti si hasta hace media hora te odiaba con toda mi alma— dije y el soltó una carcajada.

— No me odiabas, es lo que tú querías hacerme ver. Igual que yo tampoco te odiaba, pero pensándolo bien, yo no te lo demostraba…— se sentó a mi lado y me sonrió— Será sólo un ratito. Si ves que no puedes, me sigues la corriente o alegas que tienes que irte al trabajo.

— Sabes que trabajo en casa— dije mirándolo.

— Ya, pero mi madre no lo sabe— sonrió tranquilizándome.

— No se mentir, nos va a pillar y no se exactamente que hacer o que decir cuando estemos delante de tu madre— le dije nerviosa. No quería hacer esto, pero me sentía en cierta parte obligada a hacerlo. Sólo era una mentira piadosa para ayudar a Edward— Tengo que admitir que también tengo miedo— confesé tras un silencio.

— ¿Qué te da miedo?— me preguntó poniendo una mano sobre mi muslo desnudo— No creo que tengas que temer nada.

— Crees que es muy fácil. Estás muy seguro de ti mismo, pero yo no lo estoy tanto— comenté— Es tu madre y está claro que la conoces y sabes que decirle para que te crea. Las madres no suelen desconfiar de sus hijos cuando estos les dicen que tienen pareja. Yo no he tenido una madre para poder tener una idea de que decir o como actuar...

— ¿Cómo que no has tenido una madre?— preguntó Edward mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados— ¿Tu madre...?

— No— le sonreí sabiendo que quería preguntar— Está viva, pero es como si estuviera muerta— dije con amargura— Nos abandonó a mi padre y a mí a los pocos meses de que yo naciera. Mi padre ha sido un hombre maravilloso que ha sabido sacarme a delante a pesar de su pena por el abandono de mi madre. Lo llevo mal pero nunca me lo hizo saber...

— Tiene que ser complicado vivir sin una madre, yo no podría-— contestó Edward a mi lado mirándome de una forma que no había hecho nunca desde que nos conocíamos. Me sentía desnuda con su mirada. Había un sentimiento en su mirada que no sabía como interpretar. Me sentí tan vulnerable que se me escapó un suspiro— Lo siento, no tenía que haber dicho eso. No quería hacerte sentir mal he sido un poco bruto.

— No importa— me puse en pie de un salto y me encaminé hacia mi armario para coger algo con lo que vestirme y comenzar con el paripe— Ya ha pasado de eso mucho pero mucho tiempo. Tengo veinticinco años y te e dicho que fue meses después de nacer. Mi padre encontró su verdadero amor hace unos pocos años y estoy muy contenta por él.

— Yo no creo que pudiera soportar ver a mi padre o a mi madre con otra persona— comentó él subiéndose la cremallera del pantalón. Dios era tan sexy que hasta ese simple gesto me volvía completamente loca— Sería tan raro— dijo haciendo una mueca graciosa que me hizo sonreír.

— Eso es porque has visto a tus padres juntos y felices desde que naciste. Has crecido en una familia unida y con amor. Yo por otro lado me crié con mi padre, sólo con él. Yo era la que cocinaba, por eso se me da tan bien— sonreí sacando un bonito vestido rosa claro del armario y bajando la cremallera— Me encargaba de muchas cosas del hogar. No fui una niña que iba a las cosas normales para su edad, iba adelantada. No me arrepiento de ello, tengo que darle las gracias a mi madre por eso. Madure antes y estoy orgullosa de mi misma y de mi padre por lo bien que lo hicimos todo sin ella.

— Anda dejame que te ayude— dijo Edward colocándose detrás de mi y subiendo la cremallera de mi vestido, con la cuál llevaba peleando por subirla con posturas no muy buenas para la columna— Te vas a hacer daño al final.

Sus manos rozaron desde mi espalda baja hasta la nuca y contuve el aliento por el sedoso tacto de sus increíbles y bellas manos sobre mi piel. Todavía no había olvidado el tacto de sus manos por mis pechos, sobre mi trasero, sobre mi entrepierna... en todo mi cuerpo. Este hombre alteraba mis sentidos de una forma increíble. No lo pude evitar y suspiré cerrando los ojos dejándome llevar por las sensaciones de su mano sobre mi piel.

— Ya está— contestó con la voz medio ronca. Abrí los ojos y lo vi mirándome fijamente. Estaba muy cerca de mi, mirándome con sus ojos esmeralda oscurecidos por el deseo. No podía apartar mi mirada de la suya.

De un momento a otro nuestros labios estaban juntos, moviéndose de una forma exquisita. Sus labios se estaban convirtiendo en una droga para mi y eso que hacia nada que los había probado.

Edward me acercó a él todo lo que pudo y más mientras nuestras lenguas se enroscaban de una forma salvaje. Bebía de mi boca si estuviera muerto de sed. Caminamos y me pegó contra la pared de mi habitación, lo mire sorprendida. Iba a decirme algo, pero no me salieron las palabras cuando sentía sus labios en mi cuello dejando pequeños y tentadores besos a lo largo de él hasta llegar a mi oído.

— Tenemos que irnos, tu madre está esperando en tu apartamento— dije sin mucha convicción. Tenía muchas ganas pero muchas de que siguiera haciendo lo que estaba haciendo. Sentía mi piel arder, me ponía a cien.

Antes de poder decir nada más me volvió a estampar un beso e introdujo su lengua en mi boca, no tarde mucho en responder pasionalmente, me moría por tener mi boca pegada a la suya todo el tiempo. Edward fue bajando sus manos hasta colocarlas en mi culo y apretó fuerte haciéndome jadear. Como respuesta subí una pierna y la enrosque en su cintura, y noté como Edward me empujaba contra él sintiendo su dureza que en ese momento estaba despertando y jadee dentro de su boca. Sabía que teníamos que parar, no podíamos hacer eso esto cuando la madre de mi supuesto novio estaba al otro lado de la pared, esperándonos y nos había visto desnudos.

Me separé de Edward y lo miré a los ojos todavía con el pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente por el fogoso beso.

—Menos mal que has parado- dijo él jadeante— No creo que hubiese podido parar como me hubieses seguido besando así— me soltó y tras dame una de sus sonrisas torcidas que hacían mojar mis bragas me tendió su mano y yo la cogí un poco dudosa.

— No muerdo ¿Sabes? Bueno, si tu no quieres...— dijo el regalándome una gran sonrisa cuando salimos de mi habitación. Intenté sonreír pero salió una mueca bastante fea seguramente por la cara que puso Edward— Vamos Bella no estés nerviosa. Ya te e dicho que todo va a salir bien, mi madre es una mujer muy comprensiva y me ha pillado haciendo cosas peores, eso te lo puedo asegurar...

—No me quiero imaginar que será eso— dije para molestarlo y el rió estirándome para que entrase a su apartamento.

—Hola de nuevo chicos— dijo Esme poniéndose en pie y yendo hacia la puerta. Me dio dos besos y me sonrió de nuevo— Tenía tantas ganas de conocer a la chica que le ha robado el corazón a mi niño...

—Mamá por favor, ya no soy un niño— Vi como rodaba los ojos y no pude evitar sonreír— Sólo te voy a pedir que no la acapares mucho, está nerviosa y tu la pones todavía más.

—Lo siento mucho cariño, no quiero ponerte nerviosa, pero hace tanto tiempo que estoy esperando que mi hijo siente la cabeza— dijo ella maternalmente con una sonrisa amable. Se me encogió el corazón al verla y me sentí culpable por la mentira que le estábamos contando. Ella se lo estaba creyendo todo...

—No importa— contesté con una sonrisa tímida y ellos dos se pusieron a hablar de algo que no escuché porque estaba mirando a mi alrededor disimuladamente. El piso era muy bonito y estaba todo decorado de una forma minimalista que me gustaba mucho. El piso era igual que el mio pero no se parecía en nada. Él había cortado la habitación de otra forma y había puesto un sofá que parecía una cama, sin exagerar. Era todo precioso.

— Me a dicho mi hijo que eres editora— comentó ella para entablar conversación conmigo y me sacó de mi ensoñación.

— Si, soy editora— dije sonriendole.

— Entonces trabajarás la mayor parte desde casa ¿Verdad?— me preguntó y yo miré a Edward. Ya no podía decirle que tenía que irme a trabajar, me había pillado. Asentí mirándola de nuevo— Eso esta muy bien. No hay nada más cómodo que estar en casa. Lo se por experiencia.

— Mi madre es decoradora de interiores y trabaja desde casa todo el tiempo. Por eso dice que te entiende— apuntó Edward a mi lado todavía cogiendo mi mano y haciendo círculos con sus largos y estilosos dedos sobre mi palma. Mi piel picada por donde sus dedos pasaban. Lo miré a la cara, sin vergüenza y un suspiro salio de mis labios. Él me miró sorprendido por mi suspiro y me miró con interrogación, yo le sonreí y me encogí de hombros.

No podía admitir que me encantaba estar así con él. Dentro de mi había algo que me decía que estábamos jugando con fuego, esto me gustaba mas de lo que quería admitir y como siguiéramos con la bromita mucho mas tiempo, esto acabaría muy mal. Ya lo estaba viendo...

—Bueno, ¿Como os conocisteis?— preguntó ella curiosa.

— Mamá no seas cotilla ¿Vale?— replicó Edward a mi lado— No se porque quieres saber eso, es algo que no tiene la mayor importancia.

— Claro que la tiene — dijo ella un poco enfadada con él — No se como puedes decir que no tiene importancia la forma en la que conociste a la mujer de tu vida— dijo ella y esas palabras hicieron que un nudo de instalase en mi garganta. Madre mía, la mujer de su vida. No podía ni pensar en esas palabras, yo no había sido la mujer de la vida de ningún hombre y ella decía que yo tenía que serlo del hombre mas guapo que pisa la tierra. Al final del día daría gracias si no me daba un infarto— ¿Es siempre así de poco romántico Bella?

— Oh no— contesté yo tragando pesado — Él es muy romántico y muy atento. Sólo le dará vergüenza contarle la forma en la que nos conocimos.

—¿Vergüenza por qué?— dijo ella más curiosa todavía que antes— No me digas que hizo alguna tontería. Mi hijo es muy dado a meter la pata con las chicas, aunque también es muy galante ¿Sabes? Yo se que ha tenido muchas chicas, lo se porque lo he pillado en algunas ocasiones con ellas— rió y yo me puse un poco colorada por sus palabras— Es muy apuesto y sabe como camelarselas, como mi marido. En el cole todas las chicas iban detrás de él, iban a casa a llamarlo. Tenían que hacer un buen viaje porque nosotros vivimos a las afueras. Mi niño volvía locas a todas las chicas del colegio— rió.

— ¡Mamá!— la interrumpió Edward medio colorado. Era la primera vez que lo veía así— Ya basta. No creo que a Bella le interese si en el colegio las niñas me hacían caso o no. Además esas cosas ella ya las sabe— mintió.

—Bueno cariño, lo que quieras. Ya me callo— respondió ella dándome una sonrisa cómplice. Yo también sonreí— Creo que es hora de que me marche— dijo ella.

— ¿Ya?— preguntó Edward a mi lado— Pero si íbamos a ir a...

— No importa, ahora quedate con Bella y seguir haciendo lo que estabais haciendo antes. Me encanta, quiero nietos pronto y tenéis que practicar— dijo ella resulta y yo me sonrojé hasta la médula. Edward en cambio rió al verme y miró a su madre divertido— Antes de que me vaya...Me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a cenar a casa algún día— dijo ella de pronto mirándonos a ambos con una sonrisa grandisima.

— Yo siempre estoy dispuesto a ir a cenar a casa— respondió divertido Edward y su madre rodó los ojos por su respuesta.

— Me refería a Bella hijo, yo se que a ti es imposible impedirte algo. Eres nuestro hijo y estarás invitado siempre— sonrió— ¿Qué dices Bella, te gustaría ir a cenar a casa algún día?— preguntó de nuevo y sin pensarlo mucho respondí.

—Si por supuesto que me gustaría ir— sonreí y miré a Edward que me miraba sorprendido.

—Me alegro que aceptes venir a casa. Edward avisame con tiempo cuando ella vaya a casa para poder preparar algo rico y tener todo listo.

—No hace falta que haga nada especial...— intenté decir pero ella me corto levantando la mano.

—Si hace falta. Mi hijo a encontrado a una buena mujer y me gustaría demostrar lo contenta que estoy de ello. No te preocupes, no será nada extravagante, mi hijo puede ponerte al corriente. Ahora tengo que marcharme— se acercó y nos dio un beso a cada uno y con un movimiento de mano antes de salir se despidió de nosotros.

Me alejé de Edward y me senté en el sofá ese tan grande que parecía una cama. Supongo que era aquí donde se follaba a todas porque sino no se como se podía escuchar tanto desde mi apartamento, por lo menos el día que ocurrió el fatídico episodio de la pared, el se lo estaba haciendo a la rubia esa en este mismo sofá. Eso hizo que me pusiera de pié rápidamente.

—¿Qué pasa? — me preguntó Edward al verme así. Había parecido una autentica loca al levantarme así tan rápido y sin venir a cuento. Pero si venía, sólo que el no lo sabía.

— Sólo he recordado una cosa— dije señalandole el sofá donde el se acababa de sentar— No quiero que mi ropa tenga fluidos corporales, ya sabes...— hice una mueca y el me miró fijamente sabiendo lo que quería decirle.

—¿Por qué has aceptado la invitación de mi madre? Pensaba que no querías hacer nada de esto, por lo menos es lo que habías dicho. Ahora tiene menos vuelta atrás que antes, ¿Lo sabes no?— me miró intensamente.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga?— contesté— No podía negarme. Tu madre es una mujer muy simpática y no quería hacerle el feo— me encogí de hombros.

—Pero ya no hay vuelta atrás Bella. Ahora tienes que ir si o si a mi casa a cenar... creo que te has anticipado un poco y no tenías que haber dicho si de primeras. Tenías que pensártelo un poco antes de contestar, esto va a ser un auténtico desastre...— dijo pasándose la mano por el pelo desordenado.

— Bueno pues lo siento— contesté un poco sulfurada— No sabía que decir y tu estabas muy callado la verdad...— dije andando de un lado a otro de su salón— Podías haber dicho tu algo ¿No? Como no se... decir otro día o todavía es muy temprano para que Bella venga a casa.

— Tu has contestado antes de que yo pudiera decir nada— me contestó— Bueno esto ya es hablar por hablar...

— Aún podemos decir que no— empecé a decir y el rió.

— No, no podemos echarnos atrás. No conoces a mi madre... ella no se va a echar para atrás. Tenemos que ir si o si, la cena ya esta confirmada y mi madre no va a aceptar un no por repuesta ahora. ¿No la has oído?— preguntó— Está muy ilusionada por todo esto y aunque parece que se ha contenido, la conozco y no sabes lo que está tramando.

— Me estás asustando— comenté con una risa nerviosa.

—Te asustas por todo— rió él— Sólo digo que mi madre está muy ilusionada con todo esto de que tenga pareja y que haya sentado la cabeza... si ella supiera. En realidad me da un poco de pena por ella, le estamos haciendo pensar cosas que no son ciertas.

—Yo también lo pienso, pero bueno, siempre podemos estar un tiempo fingiendo ser pareja y más tarde dejarlo. Le puedes decir que me han ofrecido una oferta de trabajo o nose... lo que se te ocurra— sonreí para que no se sintiera tan culpable por mentirle a su madre.

—Muchas gracias Bella. No sabes lo que significa para mi que me estés ayudando...

— No es para tanto...— me sonrojé.

— No quiero echarte de mi casa, pero tengo que ducharme y arreglarme porque me voy a trabajar...— me dijo con una mirada de súplica.

— Está bien— dije.

—Bella espera— dijo el cogiéndome del brazo cuando iba a salir de su casa— Hoy no voy a poder verte más tarde porque como ya te acabo de decir tengo turno... pero mañana...

—Mañana será otro día ¿Vale?-le dije un poco asustada al ver el poder que tenía su mirada en mí. Si me quedaba un segundo mas en ese apartamento saldría escardada o bien follada... no se, pero lo segundo me gustaba mas de lo que quería asumir. ¿Qué me había hecho este hombre para tenerme de la noche a la mañana babeando detrás de él?

—Está bien— contestó con una sonrisa como sabiendo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza— Hasta mañana Bella...

**Hola, bueno este capitulo no ha quedado del todo de mi agrado pero bueno, espero que no sea tan patata como yo creo y que os guste mucho =)**

**Gracias por los reviews del anterior capitulo y a ver si podemos llegar a los 60... venga no es tanto jiji**

**Mil besitos**


End file.
